Gentle Night
by Lavender Kiss
Summary: A supernatural being has taken interest in fourteen year old Sam. A kidnap! How will John and Dean get him back? Read and review.
1. Prologue

_**This is just a sneak preview. I'm not sure if I should add more but if enough people want to I will. After all, there's not point in writing a story if no one's reading.**_

_Prologue_

_The blue light from early in the morning lighted the dark and gloomy mansion. A tall and dark figure sat by the window and watched the cloudy sky. The sun was starting to come out but it was being blocked by the rain clouds. The full moon was still visible in the sky._

_The lonely figure sat with a melancholy face. Her pale white skin glowed in the darkness of her room. She was a lovely vision to behold. Long dark black hair that glistened into a dark navy blue, full red lips, killer curves, and sad blue eyes that reflected the sorrow in her inhuman soul. She could have only been in her twenties but she was shrouded by wisdom and age that couldn't be explained by a human._

_A gun shot and yells brought her from her sad train of thoughts. She listened and heard another shot in the distance. It was miles away but she could hear it as clear as a bell. Slowly, she pulled herself up and elegantly made her way towards the door. Her long black dress flowed graciously around her and her light footsteps slowly made their way outside._

_She listened and then continued to follow the sounds. She'd isolated herself for so long, her killer instincts were dead. She had fed from animals for so long, her thirst was controlled and in balance. She was lonely though. She had never met another of her kind in centuries. How she'd love to have someone to share eternity with._

_Through the forest that surrounded her mansion, she walked and the shouts and gunshots became louder and more frequent. She could make out three different voices. One was an older man's while the other two seemed to belong to teenagers. _

_Soon she smelled them. They were so delicious. One in particular caught her attention. He smelled sweet and innocent like honey and flowers. She took a deep breath of his sent and found herself smile lightly for the first time in years. How could just a smell affect her this much? _

_Then she heard it, a loud growl. Then she smelled it, bitter and salty; a vampire's worst enemy besides hunters. Extremely curious now, the pale female pushed aside some brush and took in the scene in front of her._

_She spotted the older man. He held a gun and fired but the werewolf was too fast and dodged. Another werewolf was battling it out with an older boy who looked to be eighteen. Then her eyes shifted to the younger human of them all. She inhaled and realized that the fantastic and enticing smell was being released from his body._

_She cocked her head and took in his appearance. He looked to be about fourteen but she could tell he had great potential of being handsome. He had long, brown hair and hazel green eyes. He was lean and skinny. She could tell he was in his awkward years where he'd gone through a major growth spurt. Her blue eyes sparkled in excitement at just looking at him. _

_The boy moved from behind a tree and aimed his gun at one of the werewolves when all of a sudden; another one appeared from behind him. The pale female's eyes widened and a warning cry died in her lips. Why did she wish to protect this human boy? No one had ever had such an impact on her before. She felt tingly. Luckily the boy had turned around just in time to dodge the sharp claws from raking his side. _

_The older teenager saw too and yelled, "Son of a bitch! Damn it Sam! You were supposed to wait in the car."_

_The younger boy spoke for the first time and the pale woman marveled at his soft yet strong voice. "Well it's lucky I didn't listen. You two need all the help you can get."_

_The older man shot one of the werewolves dead and then spoke in a deep, commanding voice, "Get back to the damn Impala, Sam. I mean it!"_

"_No!" the boy, Sam, stated stubbornly. The female licked her lips. He just smelled so good. Why was she reacting like this? She was dead. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way, especially towards a human._

_The older man bristled before he shot at one of the werewolves. He couldn't say anything else because the last two werewolves had come together and they were heading towards the boy Sam._

_They tackled him and one of them picked him up. He threw him over his shoulders and took off. _

_The older boy screamed, "No!" He aimed and fired at one of the werewolves. The one behind dropped dead but the other one carrying Sam didn't slow down. _

_Acting quickly, the pale female took off running as fast as she could go. Being as old as her, she had developed some interesting abilities. Her nostrils flared as the smell of the dog became stronger. She hissed before she grabbed the wolf's arm and yanked. She heard a loud pop as she dislocated its' arm. The wolf howled in pain and dropped Sam. Immediately, she picked the boy up and carried him in her arms._

_She didn't even glance at the wolf as she left him withering in pain. The other two would find him and then put him out. She looked down at the unconscious boy. Right now, all that she cared about was the boy in her arms. She ran through the woods towards her house. _

_She reached it in record time and glanced down at the boy again. She just couldn't get enough of looking at him. His smell would have made her mouth water if she could still make saliva. She lightly, like a feather, brushed her fingers across his forehead where a bruise was starting to appear. _

_She needed to get as far away as possible. The other two men would be looking for the boy and she wouldn't or couldn't give him away. He was hers now. _

_Deep down in her dead heart, she heard the faint whispers of a thump. This boy was the one she was looking for. He was the one she wanted to spend eternity with. She couldn't change him yet though. He was too young but in a couple of years, he would be ready. She had waited hundreds of years for this moment. She could afford to wait a few more years._

_Her eyes lifted back to her dreary house and suddenly it didn't seem as dark. She had to leave. She would pack a few things and make sure the boy slept through it all. She was pretty sure she had some pills lying around somewhere. _

_Everything would be perfect._

**_Review and tell me if the story sounds interesting enough to continue._**


	2. Chapter One

**Wow, thanks for the reviews guys. I gotta tell you this has been the most reviews I've had for just one chapter. (Makes a gal very happy) And it's because of those reviews that this chapter is up. **

**A/N: There are a couple of things l would like to say. First off, I'm pretty sure I'll be posting on Saturdays or Sundays (depends on what type of mood I'm in). Second, my mind kinda wanders around a bit so I might loose interest for a while but it won't take me a year to get back in the game. Maybe a couple weeks. Just a fair warning. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. (Sorry, I forgot to put this on the prologue) I'm sure I don't have to put it on all the chapters. Seen it once and that's good enough for me. Besides its pretty obvious I don't own Supernatural.**

The bright white home stood proudly in a clearing surrounded by tall, emerald green trees. The sun was setting, bouncing golden light all around it. It was peacefully quiet; no sounds of people, cars, or the heaviness of electricity that always seemed to buzz in ones ears. It was just the natural sound of the soothing forest and its creatures.

A gentle cry ran inside the house. "Sam," called a crystal clear voice. "Hurry or you will be late."

The pale female stood by the staircase, looking up and waiting for her young companion to come down. She was wearing blue jeans and a red dress shirt.

Three beautiful years had flown by in blissful heaven. The female couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around the transformation that went through her ever since she rescued Sam or whenever she laid eyes on him.

There had been a few complications. One of the major ones being he hadn't woken up at all when she had cleaned out her house and even when she bought a private plane ride four states over. It had gotten her worried enough to take him to a hospital. It turned out he had gotten a concussion and she had been afraid for a while he wouldn't wake up anymore and show off his marvelous hazel eyes. Fear finally turned to relief when two days later, Sam emerged from his coma.

Luck had been on her side because Sam hadn't been able to remember anything. The female felt it was destiny; that they were meant to be together. She had slowly explained the situation to Sam. She told him that his name was Sam and that hers' was Eliza. She hadn't said anything else and they had hit if off quite friendly. Two more days later, Sam had been released and she had taken him home. There, in the privacy of her new home, she had explained the rest of the story. How she was a vampire and that one day, he would be too. They would live together forever.

The second major one had been about how bright he was. His inner soul literally glowed in front of her eyes and it only seemed to be getting brighter the older he got. It was starting to worry her a little bit that maybe it would bring some unwanted attention. She'd protect him though. He wouldn't have to worry.

"Alright, I'm coming," a reply came from up the stairs. Eliza smiled as her eyes landed on a much taller Sam. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with hood and dark blue jeans. He smiled lightly down at her and said, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Eliza responded but her smile never faltered and she kept gazing at Sam. "I just can't get over how much you've grown. You're so tall and handsome."

Sam laughed while blushing and Eliza's dead heart grew with joy at hearing him. "Eliza, you should get yourself a husband."

Immediately she froze and dread started to creep up on her. One major down fall of having Sam not remember anything was he thought of Eliza as his mother. Eliza knew, deep down, that he would never see her as how she saw him. He would always think of her as his best friend and mother.

She forced a smile on her face. _No. Things could change. Even if he doesn't love me back, we will always be together_. "Are you going to drive or should I?"

Sam shook his head, his long chocolate brown hair falling across his eyes, "That's okay. I'll drive to school."

School. She frowned. "Are you sure you want to take night school? I could arrange it so you can take the day one."

"No, if I did that then I would never see you. This way we can do family stuff together. Hey, after I come home, we could go to the park," Sam offered as he hurried down the stairs. He smiled at her, his dimples becoming visible. If Eliza could, she would have blushed.

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait," Eliza said brightly as she opened the door for Sam. She held it open for him as he walked through.

Before leaving, Sam turned and gave her a quick good-bye kiss on her pale and cold cheek. "Man, I hope this first day of senior year isn't as bad as last year. Wish me luck."

Eliza brushed a hand over his chest and smiled warmly, "I wish you luck. I just do hope you don't start a fight like you did last year."

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "He was asking for it. No one disrespects you and gets away with it."

A familiar feeling started to swirl around her stomach. It felt good to be loved and taken care of. Sam would do anything for her. Guilt started to worm its way up from the depth of her being as she thought of how Sam would react if he knew the truth. That she had ripped him away from a family complete with a father and brother and perhaps a real mother. She quickly pushed it aside.

She watched silently as Sam waved at her before jumping into the black Mercedes. Her face was a mask of indifference as he drove away on the black cement road leading towards the town.

Once he was out of few, the ancient vampire sighed and set herself down on the porch. She loved Sam. She didn't want to give him away. But, if it came down to it, would she give him up if it meant he would be happy? Would she sacrifice her own happiness for his?

She sighed and picked herself up. _I_ _can't handle thinking about this right now_. She looked at the forest and sniffed. The faint sent of deer drifted to her. She licked her lips. Perhaps a feeding would calm her down.

**Nightfall, Montana**

Dean watched silently out the window as houses and stores flashed by. He watched as the cold air fogged up the Impala's windows and sighed softly to himself. _Three freakin' years. Three god damn years and we still haven't found Sammy_.

He could remember painstakingly that night, three years ago. He remembered two werewolves attacking his brother and taking him. He vaguely remembers himself running blindly towards the werewolves, hoping to catch them and blow them strait to hell for daring to hurt his baby brother. He remembers hearing a howl and then nothing. He pushed himself to the limits and finally broke into a clearing hoping to see his brother but only finding the werewolf who appeared to be in pain. John hadn't even thought twice before blasting the thing. There wasn't a Sammy though.

They were never sure what had happened that night with the werewolf and Sam. All that they had to go on were a pair of footprints near the werewolf's body. They had followed it for miles until they came across an old house. It had been empty. No trace of anyone but they had found blood.

With research, they had found out it had belonged to an Eliza Barilla. No one knew where she was though so the trail went dead. It had picked up a couple of times, with the spotting of Sam and Eliza herself but it never went far. Now though, they were sure.

Hope had started to begin to grow in Dean's heart but he was weary of it being trampled on like all the other times.

John watched his son's face as it went through a mixture of emotions. Hope, as well as fear was present. John gripped the wheel harder. He sure hoped that they were right this time. It was killing Dean that Sam was out there, without protection with whoever kidnapped him in the first place. Heck John himself was anxious about it. He had no idea if they were treating Sammy right.

_Well, it won't matter soon because we're going to get you back son_, John thought. He thought back to the information a friend of him had given him. It seems a young man and woman with the same description were living in around these parts. The boy was tall, nothing like the small younger son he remembered but things change a lot in three years. The female though, Eliza, looked exactly the same in three years. No change. Doing more research, he had found out a Sam Barilla was attending classes at the local high school, scheduling them to have them at night. That's where they were heading.

John pressed harder on the gas pedal. He wanted to be there as fast as possible to confirm that the boy really was his son, Samuel Winchester. It just had to be him, for both John's and Dean's sake.

**There you have it. Just to tell you, Nightfall, Montana doesn't exist. I just made it up. I had to have a night school. Heck I'm not even sure if that really is real but just go along with it. I would appreciate any and all reviews. They keep me going and inspire me to write the best I can. **


	3. Chapter Two

**It was raining yesterday. Yay for me! I always feel great when it rains. I always get the urge to do two things, write or listen to music. This time it was writing. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

The high school looked different at night then it did in day. It looked so much lonelier and deserted. Not many students took classes at night. Not many teachers wanted to teach at night either. They had to be paid a large amount of money for that.

Dean and John had been there exactly for one night and a days and they still hadn't found Sam. They hadn't seen anyone that looked like Sam walk in or out. They finally decided that what they needed was to get inside. After sweet talking and convincing, Dean had been given a job in the school at night.

Dean looked up eagerly at the high school. _This is where Sammy is. I just know it. I feel it_. He purposely started to descend up the stairs. His dad had also tried to apply for a job too but the school hadn't wanted an old man like John. Especially one that looked so suspicious and hard around the edges.

Dean grimaced slightly at how the only job that had been open had been janitor. He looked down at his gray uniform and cringed in distaste._ It doesn't matter now. As long as I'm with Sammy, nothing can put me down for long_.

He swung the door open and started to head towards where his mob and bucket would be provided. Dean couldn't help but grin. He couldn't remember feeling this…Deanish. He was feeling more like himself for some reason. _Oh come on. Stop kidding yourself. It's because Sam could be three doors away_.

Dean grinned goofily as he stood alone in the empty hall with a mob in hand. He started humming Metallica as he worked. _Man, maybe I should get myself a radio for when I do this. It would have so come in handy right about now_.

The first bell rang announcing that the first class was over. Dean stood still at he watched a couple of kids move from class to class. Dean frowned when he didn't spot anyone that looked like his brother. He knew that if he just got a good look, he'd be able to tell for sure if it was his Sam.

Nothing.

Dean sighed and picked his bucket up. He walked to another section of the school. _It's fine. You'll see him next time for sure_. He continued to mob and this time he started zoning out. He thought back to memories with his little brother. He was so absorbed in memory lane that he was a bit disappointed when the pounding of feet and curses brought him back to the present.

Annoyed Dean turned and was about to open his mouth and snap something at the kid, when something big hit him head on. The breath was knocked out of Dean but he managed to hold his stance. The other person wasn't so lucky.

Dean looked down at the jumbled mess of arms and legs of the young man that had collided with him. The boy laid his hand on his head and hurriedly scrambled up. He started to grab at his fallen stuff all the time muttering a stream of apologizes as well as cusses at himself.

"Shit! It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The boy looked up and locked eyes with Dean with a worried expression.

Dean sucked in a breath as he noticed those eyes. He'd know them anywhere. Those same puppy dog eyes that Dean, who would never admit it, had missed like hell. It was his Sam.

Dean watched as Sam blinked and said slowly, "Hey man, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

What the hell? Couldn't Sam recognize him? Dean shook his head. "No," he forced out hoarsely. "I'm fine." He stepped away from Sam but he never took his eyes away from his face.

He noticed how much different Sam looked but also how the same he was. He still had the same long hair except it was longer and it covered his eyes. His eyes hadn't changed. He was a little pale but Dean could see the rosy tint on his cheeks, probably from embarrassment. What really got to Dean was the kid was tall, taller than him. Even though things weren't looking good, with Sam not recognizing him, Dean couldn't help but think. _This is wrong. A little brother shouldn't be taller than the bigger brother_.

He noticed how Sam frowned and said, "Hey, I'm sorry again. If you want, I can take you to the nurse. You don't look so good."

Again Dean insisted, "No. I'm fine it's just you surprised me." _And boy you have no idea how_. Because Dean was pretty sure Sam had no idea who he was. He forced himself to laughed, though nervously, "Just watch where you're going next time."

Sam forced out a timid smile, "Yeah." He flung his backpack behind him and said, "I have to go now. I'm so late for class. See that's the reason why I was running. I hope we didn't hit if off on the wrong foot. You look new around here."

"I am. My name's Dean," he ventured to say. He desperately wanted his brother to remember. Maybe his name would do the trick.

Sam just smiled again, the dimpled smile that Dean had missed a lot, and said, "Nice to meet you Dean. My name's Sam. I hope I see you around." He waved his hand before he started down the hall in a brisk pace.

Dean wanted to call out. Bring him back and tell him everything. He wanted to tell him that they were brothers so badly but he didn't. He wasn't sure what they were dealing with. Besides, he would just have scared Sam away from him and probably make him think he was some crazy drug addict. No, he'd tell Dad that he'd found him but that Sam didn't know who he was. Then they'd investigate, find out what the problem was and then fix it.

"At least we found you," Dean said to himself, "and that you're alright. That's all that really matters."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sam sat in the corner of the class, way in the back with his hood over his head. He tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but he kept finding himself thinking about Dean. Finally he just gave up and stared at nothing as he daydreamed.

Sam shook his head as he recalled the man he'd rammed into. He couldn't understand why, but that man felt familiar to him. _That's strange, because I've never even seen him before until today_. Then another thought hit him. _Maybe I know him I just can't remember. I do have amnesia and Eliza couldn't possibly know everything about me. Maybe I knew this man but just never told Eliza_. It did make sense Sam admitted. He remembered the look Dean had given him. It had been a look of recognition.

_I think I'll go talk to Dean again_, Sam concluded.

"Mister Barilla."

Sam looked up and saw his teacher looking strait at him with a cross face. "Yeah?" Sam responded. He heard the couple of kids in the class giggle and snicker.

Mr. Trans continued calmly, "Could you please repeat what I said?"

Sam gulped, looked at the board, and took a wild guess. Amazingly, he got it right. Mr. Trans blinked and stuttered, "Y-yes. That's correct."

Sam sighed and sagged into his seat in relief. He didn't need any trouble form the teachers. Mr. Trans started to lecture again and this time Sam forced himself to listen and take notes.

**Blue Pine Motel**

The older Winchester sighed as he waited for his son to come back from work and tell him about any new developments.

John leafed through some old newspaper articles from the local town. His eyes were attracted towards a couple of interesting news articles. They described about how animals around the wooded area were being found drained dry of their blood or ripped to shreds. The authorities had no idea what could have possibly done it but they were thinking a bear, since some of the animals _had_ been viciously attacked and mauled.

John pushed himself off his chair and went to get a map. He marked where all the bodies were being found. A pattern appeared in front of his eyes. The shredded bodies were found deep in the forest but the drained bodies seemed to be surrounding a clearing. John got up and moved around some papers until he found what he was looking for. He looked over who owned the woods. Finally his eyes landed on who owned the property where the drained bodies were being found.

Elizabeth was all it said.

John drew back. _But this doesn't make since. Shredded bodies and then drained ones? Elizabeth?_ Then an idea struck him. He flipped around the papers until he came across a small picture.

Eliza. The picture looked just like Eliza. No age difference. Elizabeth was Eliza and she was a vampire. His boy could have been living with a vampire these last three years. Now everything made since. How it was possible for someone to take on a werewolf. All this time he'd thought Eliza was a hunter. It also explained why Eliza never seemed to change appearance, why Sam was going to school at night. It was easier to understand why no one had spotted them in three years. They were awake at night when most everyone else is asleep, even hunters.

John staggered back. "Son of a bitch!"

**R&R please.**


	4. Chapter Three

**I would have posted this yesterday but my brother (blah) and my dad (eeh) were home and I couldn't. But I can now so here it is. Tell me what you think! It's a long one so enjoy.**

Sam tapped his hands impatiently on the desk; waiting for the bell to ring announcing school was over. It was four minutes 'till eleven and all Sam wanted to do was find Dean and question him about what he knew about him. He loved Eliza but he could never shake the feeling that she was keeping something from him.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Dean put away his cleaning stuff and distractedly stuck them in the janitor's door. He didn't even bother to check if they were upright. His mind was still on Sam. It had never left Sam. All Dean could think about now was Sam and how it had hurt to know that your own brother didn't even know who you were.

Dean sighed. "Now how am I going to explain this to Dad?" Dean was a bit, okay really, concerned on the reason why his brother couldn't remember. _Maybe that bitch Eliza is messing with his head_, Dean assumed.

Dean started walking down the hall. He had just about reached the door when someone called out his name. Surprised, Dean turned and saw Sam running towards him. For a brief moment, he thought that maybe Sam remembered.

"Dean! Wait for me," Sam hollered out as he ran to catch up. He stood next to Dean and smiled down at him before saying, "Can I walk with you for a while?"

Dean wasn't walking home. His dad had let him barrow the Impala and it was parked outside in the lot. But he said yes anyway just to be with Sam.

"Sure. Where are you heading?" Dean asked as he opened the door for both of them.

Sam shrugged. "Well I brought my car but we could go to a bar or something and get something to drink."

_Hum, I wonder why Sam wants to hang out with me. He doesn't even know me_. Dean shrugged too. "Sure. Let me just get my car and you can lead the way."

Sam grinned. "Great. You'll like the bar. You look like the kind of guy that enjoys female attention."

Dean couldn't help but grin wolfishly. _Well at least you seem to know something about me, though you wouldn't have encouraged this_. "You know me too well for _just_ meeting me."

Sam got a weird look on his face before it disappeared just as fast as it had come. Dean wondered about it but couldn't do anything about the matter. He didn't even know why Sam seemed desperate to talk to him because, yes, Dean could tell Sam wanted to talk to him. The person in front of him might be a totally different Sam but he was still Sam and Dean knew him better than most people. It was strange how some small habits hadn't changed like the way Sam kept sticking his hands in his pockets. Sam only did that when he was cold or when he was nervous.

Sam looked away and said, "Yeah, well, it was just a lucky observation."

Something suddenly dawned on Dean. "Hold up. How old are you?" Dean was pretty sure Sam wasn't old enough to drink let alone go to a bar. In fact, Dean _knew_ he wasn't old enough.

Sam grinned. He pulled something out of his pocket. "Well according to my ID card I'm 21 years old. So you see I'm perfectly qualified to go."

"Riiight, right, and I'm rich and famous." Despite himself Dean couldn't help but smile. _Sam's definitely a Winchester_.

"Come on. The bar's not far from here," Sam stated as he started walking away.

Dean looked at him before he followed him to the lot. They looked at all the cars that were still parked there.

"Sooo," Dean dragged out as he looked at one car and then the other. "Which one is yours?"

He pointed, "That one." Dean followed his finger and saw a black Mercedes; brand spanking new. "And yours?"

Dean straitened up and smiled smugly. "Mine's the 1967 Chevy Impala."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You mean that ancient piece of black metal over there?"

"Whoa," Dean said holding up his hands. "Don't diss the Impala man. She's much better than your pompous Mercedes. My baby only hangs out with the cool cars and she's categorized your car as being junk after that comment you just made about her."

"Her? So the car's a girl now?" Sam said but despite it all, Sam couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"That's right mister big bucks. She can't be seen hanging out with a car like that so either you ditch it here and ride in my car, or we could walk to the bar," Dean stated seriously. He watched as Sam chuckled. It felt good to be talking like this. Like if they were best friends. It reminded him of old times.

"Alright, alright, I guess this means we'll be walking," Sam finally decided.

"Alright then," Dean prompted.

"Fine," Sam shot back.

They grinned and then started walking down the street together. The night air was chilly and Dean found himself wishing he had put on a thicker sweatshirt. Cold puffs of air escaped his lips as well as Sam's. It was quiet out and the light of the half moon was the only light in the sky. Streetlamps illuminated their way.

Finally, Dean decided to break the silence. Apparently Sam had had the same thought because they both ended up opening their mouths at the same time.

"You go first," Sam quickly said.

Dean huffed and said, "Fine." Then, "So who do you live with?" Dean had decided on getting as much information as he could from Sam. He needed to know if he was happy. He needed to know how he had been doing these last three years without him.

Sam stiffened and said slowly, guarded, "I live with my distant cousin Eliza. She took care of me ever since my parents died in a car crash. You know I was in it too. She said it was a miracle I survived. I was in a coma for a couple of days and when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything."

Dean had absorbed everything in. He couldn't help but call Eliza every foul name that popped into his head. "Then what happened?"

Sam continued carefully, "Well, Eliza told me everything and we've been living together ever since. We've moved a couple of times from state to state. All in all, life is good except for the fact I can't remember anything from my past. I don't even know what my parents look like. Eliza's told me though that I look a lot like my dad and that my mom's the most beautiful woman."

Calmly, Dean asked, "Do you have a brother? Any other relatives?"

Sam shook his head, "No. It's just me and Eliza." He laughed, "I asked Eliza if we could get a dog but decided against it. Too dangerous."

This perked Dean's attention. "Dangerous? Dangerous how?"

Quickly, Sam knew he had made a mistake but recovered smoothly saying, "Oh it's because we live surrounded by woods. There are lots of dangerous animals out there."

Disappointed that Sam hadn't told him what he had really meant; Dean looked ahead and continued walking forward.

"What about you, Dean? Why did you move here? I gotta tell you. This isn't the type of place anyone would want to come and live willingly."

"So then why are you living here? And why do you take night school? Why not the day one?" Dean countered as he looked up to determine Sam's reaction. Again, Dean noticed how guarded and careful Sam became when he asked about his life. It was like he was trying not to give something away.

With carefully chosen words Sam replied by saying, "Eliza doesn't like the sun. She's allergic to light so she can't come out during the day. Her mom had the same thing. So that she wouldn't feel alone, I decided to change my sleeping habits for her."

Dean blinked owlishly as he started to paint a picture in his head: a pale woman that doesn't seem to have aged at all during these last three years, only comes out at night, the sun hurts her. Holy. Crap. This can _not_ be happening. _Please tell me this can't be true_.

A hand waved passed his face and Dean shook his head as he realized he had stopped walking and was now standing as still as a tree trunk. He looked up at a confused Sam.

"Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"No, I just remembered something. It's nothing important. How far is it to the bar?" Dean asked changing the subject.

Sam gave him a long level look before he looked away and said, "We're here."

Dean looked around and across the street spotted a flashing blue neon light that read Denise's Bar. He could hear the music blasting from inside and the shouts and yells of drunken men.

"Are you just going to stand there or are we going to go in?" Sam called as he pointed towards the bar.

"Right," Dean said as he followed his brother. Dean saw a huge man standing by the entrance.

Sam walked right up to the guard and flashed him a smile. The guard smirked back at him. "Hey, Sam," he said as he parted away to let them pass by.

Dean looked back and whispered, "Jeez, you must come here a lot."

Sam grinned, "I come here enough."

The stench of smoke and sweat hit them and was a startling contrast to the fresh, cool night air. Dean looked over at one corner and saw two men having it out. On the other side there were two females crawling all over this one guy. Dean stared at them. _Man, I wish I could be that guy; that would share take my mind off the fact that my brother's been living with a vampire_.

"Over here," Sam said as he motioned towards an empty bar stool next to him. Dean sat down and called over the waitress.

"I'll have a beer."

"Same here," Sam put in.

Dean held his hand up. "Nu-uh, my pal here is going to have some water."

Sam looked outraged. "What? No! I asked for beer."

"Yeah and I said you can't have any."

"You're not my family you can't just decide things for me," Sam whispered back when he noticed that the waitress was giving them a funny look.

It felt like Dean was punched in the gut but he forced a smile on his face. "Hey buddy. You're underage and I'll be damned if you get drunk under my watch. I am the adult after all."

Sam shook his head and sighed. "Fine, I'll just have water. Man, you're a pain in the ass. Just to let you know, I know my limits and I rarely get drunk unless I mean to."

Dean slapped him on the back, "That's good to know but you still can't drink any beer."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're impossible."

Seconds later two drinks were pushed towards them and Dean took a long gulp of his beer. He belched and then said, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sam played with his glass and took a small sip before he said, "Well, you know how I don't remember anything?"

"Yes," Dean said cautiously. Did Sam know something? Does he suspect?

"Well, I saw the way you looked at me and right now, you're talking to me like if you've known me all your life. I just wanted to ask you. Have we met before?" Sam looked up hopefully from his glass filled with water.

Here it was. Should Dean tell him the truth? _Uh, this is one of those times where I hate my life_, Dean growled to himself. He looked up with a fake smile. "Actually, we do know each other."

"Really?" Sam asked eagerly. "How, when?"

_Damn it_. "Umm, well, you see…we were friends."

"Yeah, go on," Sam pushed.

"Okay." _Come on Dean. Think of a good cover up_. "See your parents didn't like me very much."

Sam frowned. "Why not?"

"I kept getting you in trouble at school. Man it was awesome. We pulled pranks on the school, teachers, students but mostly the school itself. Good times." _Yes! I should pat myself on the back for that one_.

"Is that so," Sam said as he squeezed at the glass harder.

"Yup, you were a freshman while I was as senior. Finally your parents got fed up and told you we couldn't hang out anymore. Then, the accident happened and I never saw you again. Until today."

"Why didn't you say anything when you saw me? You could have said something," Sam put in.

"I wanted to." _God I wanted to_. "But, well, I noticed how you didn't recognize me and I didn't think it such a great idea. I didn't want to freak you out or anything." _But I guess freaking out isn't something you do often seeing as how you live with a vampire,_ Dean put in as an after thought.

Sam took a sip of his water and then smiled thinly, "I guess you were a bad boy huh, always getting me in trouble with my parents."

_Wait, that's not how I want you to picture me_. "Not really. We were just having fun and I did try my best so you wouldn't get caught. Sometimes it just didn't work out as planned."

Sam laughed. "So that must be the reason why Eliza's never mentioned you. She didn't want me to start getting any ideas."

"Yeah, something like that." _Or that bitch_ _just didn't want you to know you had a brother_. Dean finished his beer and started to stand. "Well I'm tired as hell. I think I should go hit the sack now. My dad must be worried shitless."

Sam stood up too but he had a smile on his face. "Yeah, I should go home too. Eliza must also be worried. Wanna race to the parking lot? Let's see who'll win," Sam challenged.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that. You're on," Dean agreed with a huge smile on his face. He placed a bill for their drinks and headed out together.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. We'll see each other around. Maybe you can tell me more about my past."

Dean nodded. "That'd be great." Then Dean elbowed Sam with a crocked smile and said, "Hey, how about that race?"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Eliza looked out the window desperately wanting for Sam to come home. It was midnight and she kept listening for the soft sound the Mercedes makes when it was in motion. Sam had never stayed out this late without her knowing. He preferred to stay with her. _I wonder what's so different about tonight_.

Finally she heard it; the car driving along the black cement road. She sighed and stood up. Her long braided hair fell behind her back and small wisps of bangs fell lightly over her face. She stood a few feet away from the door and stared at it coldly with her arms crossed against her chest. She waited as she heard Sam walk from the car to the door. The lock turned and then a beaming Sam stood smiling at her.

This took Eliza by surprise. Never had she been able to make Sam smile like that. Jealousy took hold of her mind as she thought about whomever had made Sam smile this way. No one messed with what was hers.

"Where have you been?" Eliza asked with her steady gaze on Sam's eyes.

Sam just shrugged but he still had that happy glow. "I made a new friend. He's a janitor at school. He's great. I don't know why but he's fun to be around."

Friend? As far as she knew, Sam wasn't very keen with social interaction. He preferred to keep to himself. Of course there was the occasional study buddy or partner for a school project but he never kept in touch with them.

"A friend you say. What is his name if I may ask?" She had to control her voice from betraying her anger and wild jealousy. _You smell like alcohol and cigarettes but you seem sober. I hope this man isn't leading you astray. _She suddenly turned sad_. He better not try to take you away from me_.

Something came over Sam's face. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it meant. It was like if Sam was taking a chance. "His name's Dean. He's a great guy. A bit of a smart ass but kind," Sam explained as he moved away from the door and dumped his school gear on the sofa. He looked at her and seemed to be waiting for a response. When she didn't give it, Sam frowned but said, "Wanna go somewhere? I know you've wanted to buy some new dresses."

Eliza shook her head. "That's alright. You seem tired. Rest. We can stay home today and just watch some movies."

Sam smiled, "That's sounds about right." He stretched. "I can do my homework too. Get it done and over with."

"Yes," Eliza said distractedly as she watched Sam's movements. She noticed how light he seemed on his feet. He didn't look pale but rosy cheeked and healthy. If only she had been the one to make him feel this way.

Eliza leaned back on the wall. _Hum, this Dean might turn out to be a problem. I'll have to look into him. I can't have him getting in the way between Sam and me_.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

John jumped when he heard the Impala purr to a stop. He heard his son's fast foot steps make their way to their motel room. Before Dean even had a chance to raise his hand to open the door, John was there and pushed his son inside.

"Jeez Dad, it's good to see you too," Dean responded as he pulled away and straitened out. Then, more seriously, "I found Sam."

John paled, "Oh God, tell me he's human."

Dean grimaced. "Guess you figured that out too. That Sam's been living with a vampire."

John nodded. "Yeah. That bitch. She better have not turned him or so help me God…"

"Relax Dad. Sam's a little pale but still human." There was a pause. "He doesn't remember."

John stopped and stood dead still. "What? Would you care to repeat that?"

Dean sighed. "Sammy doesn't remember us. I saw him and he didn't recognize me." Dean smiled thinly, "But he seems comfortable around me because we were talking like if we were old buddies."

This interested John. "You talked to him? What did he say? How did he look like?"

"It seems Eliza's a distant cousin of his'. His mom and dad are dead and, apparently, I don't exist." Dean said that last part bitterly. "Besides that, he's freakishly tall and still has his hair long."

John smiled at that last comment. His son had always hated cutting his hair. _You were always stubborn about letting me cut it_. Then his face clouded and said, "We have to get him away from that fang." He started heading towards his bag but stopped. "I don't understand though. Why does she keep Sam? Why doesn't she just change him? That's what any other vampire would have done, not that I'm complaining it's just strange."

Dean tapped his fingers against the wall in thought and said, "You know, I think Sam knows Eliza's a vampire."

John nodded and said, "I think you might have a point. That's why he does things the way he does. She must have told him. Probably filled his mind with all sorts of things." John banged his hand against the wall. "Damn it!"

Dean watched and closed his eyes. "I think…we shouldn't just barge in. I think it would scare the shit out of Sam and then he'd just hate us for hurting Eliza. Think about it. Right now, all that Sam's known is Eliza and he'd trust her over us. We're complete strangers to him."

John clenched his gun but then loosened his hold. "You're right. We have to bid our time and plan carefully. We have to find out what Eliza wants with Sam and then convince Sam that we're his real family."

"Yeah, and that should be a piece of cake," Dean said sarcastically.

"Just gain his trust. He likes you already, right?"

"Yeah," Dean said slowly.

"Then just keep it up. We can't afford to lose Sam again. Not again."

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Yay! Another chapter.**

Eliza watched with narrowed eyes as Sam ran to school in excitement. _Don't worry Sam. I'll take care of you. I'll make sure this Dean doesn't hurt you_ or _me_. She made sure Sam had started his car before she went into her room. She pulled her hair up and swiftly put on some pants and jacket. She couldn't really do some sleuthing with a dress. A bright one at that. Eliza pulled out a hat and looked at herself in the mirror. It was perfect: inconspicuous and mysterious.

Eliza grabbed her keys before she stepped out of her home. She closed the door behind her and then took a deep breath of the fresh air. _Nothing beats the open air_. She thought about Sam. _And when Sam's here it's even better_.

She stepped down the stairs and began running. Running was one of her greatest joys. It released her and almost made it possible to feel adrenaline again. She felt the most control when she was running. Not that much when she was hunting.

Speaking of food, Eliza had picked up the aroma of some sort of wild cat. "Not thirsty right now. I need to get to Sam's school first. Then later, maybe."

Eliza pushed on ahead until she broke free of the forest. Abruptly, she stopped and patted her clothes free of dirt and leaves. She adjusted her hat and started walking down the street like any normal person at five thirty in the afternoon would. She passed a couple and didn't even lift her head from the direction Sam's school was in.

"You better have not lied to me about Dean being just a friend not a hidden female lover of yours." Eliza growled at the thought of some other female touching what was hers. Sam was her mate even though he didn't know it yet.

Finally, after keeping up her brisk pace, Eliza stood in front of the high school. She sighed before she made her way towards the front office.

A lady looked up when Eliza entered and for some reason, the lady shivered when she looked at the pale woman. But she tried to put on a smile. "Hello. How may I help you?"

Eliza got right down to the point. "Hello. My name's Eliza Barilla. I'm Sam Barilla's guardian. I would like to know if Sam's here."

The lady, Linda as the name plate read, looked surprised and said, "Really, well I'm sorry but can I see identification?"

Eliza pulled out her ID and her drivers' license and placed them in front Linda. "Is this enough identification?" Eliza asked dryly.

Linda peered down and said, "Yes." She typed something on her computer and then looked at the identification cards and computer screen. Finally she turned back to an impatient Eliza and said, "I'm sorry if this is making you feel uncomfortable but we like to make sure you _are _related to the child before we start giving out information. As for your question, yes, Sam is here."

Eliza exhaled and the illusion that Sam was out partying with friends and 'Dean' were erased from her mind. _Time for some drastic action_, Eliza thought.

She put on one of her most dazzling and friendly smiles. "Listen, I just heard word that there's a janitor my boy has befriended and I was wondering whether you can tell me anything about him." She quickly added, "I just want to make sure Sam's okay and that the man isn't a criminal or anything."

"Of course," Linda said in a rush. "I would do the same thing. But I'm afraid I can't give you any personal information. All I can say is Dean Winchester is a very handsome man. I've seen him walking around the halls moping and humming some type of songs. He gets off work when the students get out of school so you could go talk to him yourself."

Eliza starts backing out of the office. She smiles fluidly. "Thank you so much for your help. I just might do that." Eliza turned away and couldn't help but snigger. _All right, Dean Winchester. It's_ _time to find out who you really are_.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Eliza sat in front of her laptop as she hacked into Dean's file. All his hospital as well as all the police records popped up after a few minutes of furious clicking.

Name: Dean Winchester

Eliza skimmed down the database file of Dean. It talked about how his mother had died when he was four in a fire. His father, John, had been a mechanic. They had disappeared and no one seemed to be able to keep track of them. Then she gasped.

There was a picture of him.

That face, it looked just like the boy from three years ago. "This can't be," Eliza whispered. Quickly she pulled out a picture of his brother. There it was; a picture of fourteen year old Sam. It talked about how he had disappeared while he was camping out. Eliza stared blankly at the screen, horrified. All she could say was, "They found us. Those two hunters found us. Fuck!"

She pushed herself away from her chair and started walking calmly around her home thinking of what to do.

She couldn't stay, that was for sure. _If Dean is here then John is here too_. They had to run away. But if Sam's family had never stopped looking for him, why would they stop now? Sam still wasn't old enough to change but he was close enough. She could change him now. If she changed him maybe that would be enough to make his family stop coming after them.

"I would have preferred it if you had been my age Sam but I can deal with seventeen. As long as you don't leave me, I'll be happy with it." Eliza tapped her finger against her lip. She could change him today after school. She would go pick him up and change him at home. That way, Sam wouldn't spend anymore time with _Dean_.

Eliza smiled, pleased with herself. "The only problem now is getting Sam without this Dean attacking me. I'll have to be fast. At least I have the element of surprise. They must not know I'm a vampire." She huffed. "Some hunters you two have turned out to be. I can handle it though."

Looking down at her watch, Eliza realized that Sam would be out in just one more hour. "I can go to his school and ask for them to call him out early." She started running outside again as fast as she could go.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Dean grinned from ear to ear as his eyes landed on a pretty girl working in the school's office. She looked to be about twenty-six, a bit older than him but he didn't care. He was in his 'Dinner break' and he had decided to use it to walk around and explore more of the school. Somehow his feet had taken him to the office. _Thank you feet, you sure have good taste but I guess that comes with being a part of me_.

Dean combed his hair back and found himself grimacing at his dressing attire again. _God I hate the color gray_. He pushed aside that thought from his mind and started walking towards the girl. He looked at the name plate and said, "Hey Linda. I'm Dean. I was just walking by when I couldn't help but stop and admire your beauty."

Linda blushed just like Dean had hoped she would and then to seal it off, Dean flashed her one of his best smiles. He hadn't done this in a long time. He had practically given up on woman and had used all his energy on trying to find Sam. _Well, I found him_.

The young receptionist moved her papers but Dean saw her smile. _Yes! Score one for me_.

"I know who you are," she responded as she looked up from her papers. "You're the new janitor. Just to tell you, I don't go out with people who are younger than me."

Dean moved in closer and said in a low voice, "Who said anything about going out? I just wanted to have a nice little chat with a lovely and sophisticated lady for a change."

Again Linda blushed but she replied, "You are too sweet." She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. "Here's my phone number. Maybe you could give me a ring if you ever want to _chat_."

Dean took the small piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket. He smiled, "You can bet on it." Dean glanced at the clock and cursed. His break was up. He smiled apologetically at Linda. "I have to go now." He was about to leave when he heard Linda call out.

"Hey, Dean," she said.

"Yeah?" Dean said as he turned around to look at her.

She looked a little nervous but said, "There was a lady here asking about you."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "A woman? What did she want?"

"She was asking to know anything about you."

Dean frowned. _That's weird. I don't know any females around here_. "Did she tell you her name?"

"Yeah, her name's Eliza Barilla."

Dean froze. _We're not talking about the same Eliza who's a vampire are we? Of course we are. She must have figured it out. She knows about us. I gotta call Dad_. "Hey Linda, could I borrow your phone? It's kinda important."

She frowned but pushed it towards him. "Sure."

"Thanks." Dean quickly dialed the motel and asked to speak with John Winchester in room number five. He waited and John immediately picked up.

"Hello?" John's gruff voice called through the other end.

"Dad," Dean said, glad his dad had picked up right away. He gave Linda a small smile before he turned his back on her and spoke softly on the phone. "I just found something out. Eliza was here asking for me."

"…what?"

"You heard me. She was asking for me. Do you think she knows?"

"If she does then this means she'll be high-tailing it out of there soon. You know what this means, right? We have no choice anymore Dean. We have to take Sam by force."

"I know," Dean forced out.

"I'll be there soon son. We'll do this together."

Dean hung up and stared off into space. _God this isn't good. I hope you don't put up a fight. We'll basically only have one shot and if we blow it, then, not only will Sam and Eliza escape but my brother will hate us_.

"This is just great. Some luck we Winchesters have," Dean said sarcastically.

**So...tell me how I did...**


	6. Chapter Five

**Sorry, I was going to post this in the morning but I couldn't log in. Oh well. Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter.**

John watched carefully from behind a tree. He surveyed his surroundings like a hunter. He'd been waiting for hours. Still, Sam and Dean weren't out yet and they still had an hour left before they would be able to leave.

Even before Dean had hung up, he had been busy packing all the important weapons on combating a vampire. Ever since he had discovered Eliza was a vampire, he had been busy trying to attain all the necessary ammo. Dead man's blood had been difficult to get but he had.

The sound of feet snapped John's attention to his right. He noticed a tall and dark figure making its way towards the school. John narrowed his eyes at the shadowy figure and watched intently as it walked towards the office. The figure turned its head slightly and John got a good look at its face.

_Eliza_, John thought angrily. _She's here_. John shifted his position and he saw as her head snapped directly towards the trees the old hunter was hiding in. John froze in place. _Oh shit! I think she heard me_. A bit of luck was on John's side because he was up wind from her. But she could still hear. He saw her look darkly at his direction and she made a move towards his hiding spot when something flew past his feet. Eliza saw it too and relaxed. It was a squirrel.

John only relaxed when Eliza had disappeared inside the office building. _Phew, that was too close. I need to warn Dean_. But John huffed angrily because he had no idea how the hell he was going to do that.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Eliza could have sworn she had smelled a human but then again, this place was always crowded with their smell and it always seemed to linger. The squirrel had given her a scare. She couldn't believe how jumpy she was. It didn't matter. Just a little bit longer and Sam and she would safe.

She walked in on Linda, startling her. "Hello again. What can I do for you this time," Linda greeted.

"I would appreciate it if you could call Sam early from his last class. We're planning a vacation to visit some distant relatives and our plane leaves soon. I want us to get a head start," Eliza explained.

"Oh, okay. Just sign these papers and wait a moment. Linda picked up her phone and talked to someone while Eliza signed. She hung up and said, "Alright. Sam should be here any moment now."

Eliza smiled maliciously. "Thank you. You have no idea how much of a help you've been."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Sam Barilla."

Sam lifted his head from his work and said, "Yeah?"

His teacher hung up the phone and said, "You're wanted at the office. It seems your guardian is here to pick you up early."

Surprised, Sam stood up and picked his backpack. "Really? Should I go now?"

His teacher nodded. "Yes. Take your stuff. You won't be coming back."

Sam stuffed his things away before he swung his backpack on his shoulders and headed out the door. He passed through the empty hall. With his back hunched and deep in thought, he thought about what could possibly be so important that Eliza had pulled him out of class. His brow furrowed. _Maybe someone found out about her being a vampire like last time_. He was so out of it he didn't even hear when someone snuck up from behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Sam spun around and was about to pop one on whoever had snuck up on him.

"Whoa," Dean said with his hands up in the air in a 'don't shoot' manner. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Sam relaxed. "That's okay. I mean, I guess I'm a bit paranoid right now."

Dean looked around and leaned in close. "So why are you out of class so early?" He narrowed his eyes. "You're not ditching are you because if you are…" he trailed off but gave him a pointed look.

Sam shook his head furiously, "Of course it's just Eliza called for me and I have to go home early."

The mention of Eliza caused Dean to go rigged and serious. Sam almost couldn't believe the transformation that took hold of his new friend. It made him wonder. He started backing away. "I gotta go okay? I'll see you some other day." Sam was in a hurry to leave now. Something about Dean didn't seem right.

"Wait," Dean called as he grabbed Sam's wrist.

Big mistake. Immediately, Sam reacted and broke free. "Don't touch me," he hissed before turning around and running as fast as he could down the hall. He faintly heard Dean call out but he ignored him and kept on going. Then he heard as Dean followed chase. All the while he was thinking to himself, _Oh God I think Dean might be the problem. He must be a hunter. Of course, why didn't see it before. He's trying to get rid of Eliza_. The thought of someone hurting his only family spurred him to run faster away from the threat.

He burst through the doors and frantically made his way towards the office. He looked back and saw Dean was out the door and gaining on him.

"Eliza!" Sam yelled.

Immediately Eliza appeared out the door and she took in the scene in front of her. She saw Sam's panicked face and Dean running after him. Eliza hissed and ran to collide with Dean.

A shot rang out and Sam gazed in utter shock as he saw Eliza stumble back. She looked at the hole on her stomach and her head swung towards a man that had just emerged from the woods. The man raised his weapon to fire again but Eliza jumped back and away from Dean who had stopped to stare at them all.

The man ran over to Dean but he kept looking at Sam in wonder. Sam stared back at him and made his glare as cold as ice. "Eliza, come over here," Sam called.

Eliza ignored Sam. She eyed John and said, "Why don't you leave us alone, John? As you can see, Sam is happy. I've done nothing to him."

John snapped back, "You took him away from us. We're here to take back what was never yours in the first place."

Sam stared between them in confusion. _Eliza knows these two? How come she's never mentioned them before? Even when I mentioned Dean?_ Taking in on how everyone was reacting they weren't friends, that was for sure.

Wanting answers Sam turned towards Eliza. "What's going on? Why is that man saying you took me away from them?"

"Don't listen to anything they say Sam," Eliza advised as she stood between them and Sam.

"No Sam. Don't listen to anything _she_ says," Dean suddenly spoke up. He looked at him desperately. "She's been lying to you these last three years. She's nothing to you. We are." Dean stepped forward and Eliza hissed. She made a move towards him but John shot her again. She turned and lunged at John and he fired again except it didn't stop her decent. Sam saw him pull something out just as Eliza reached him. She ripped at his arm. John only grunted before he flung his other arm around and stabbed her on her side.

Sam had never heard Eliza scream like that before. It was horrible to his ears. Immediately he saw Eliza stagger and gasp. Breaking out of his shock, Sam ran towards her and pulled her with him, away from the hunters. He heard John call out, "Dead man's blood. It's like poison for you, right?"

Eliza just cussed him out. "Fuck you!" Then she turned towards Sam. "We have to get out of here."

"I'm sorry but…I want to hear what Dean has to say," he whispered to her. He knew she was hurt but he couldn't let this go. Not right now. _I'll make it up to her later_.

Eliza narrowed her eyes and glowered at them all. She just wanted to get as far away as possible but she respected Sam. She realized he wouldn't leave until he got an answer. Taking him by force wasn't an option and Sam would know something was wrong if she did. She looked at her wound and tried to steady herself. _Damn you dead man's blood. I should have seen it coming_.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Linda, hearing all the commotion, stuck her head out and her eyes opened wide at what she saw. Quickly she ducked back inside and started trying to calm her breathing. She reached for the phone and started dialing 911.

It rang and Linda put the phone by her hear.

"Hello. 911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello? I-I think I might be going crazy. I think I just saw a person get shot and stabbed but she's okay. She's still walking and talking like it was nothing." Linda took a deep breath and glanced out side once before she whispered furiously, "I think she's a vampire."

There was a long sigh from the other end. "Cleo? Is that you? How many times do I have to tell you not to do prank calls? This is the last time I'm warning you." The person hung up and Linda heard the long dead line.

"No please! Don't hang up!" She hysterically threw her phone away and crawled under her desk.

She prayed. "Oh please dear God don't let them kill me!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSS**

Dean began cautiously, "Sam, I know you won't believe it but it's the truth. Eliza, she took you away from us. We were hunting and you got separated. We followed but we were too late. You were gone."

"That still doesn't explain anything," Sam snapped back. He grabbed Eliza's hand and started backing away from them. He heard her huff in pain and couldn't help but glance worriedly in her direction.

"Sam," Dean said softly. He looked at him square in the eyes and said, "Sam, I'm your brother."

Sam's vision turned red. _No, no, no, no! Can't believe. Why is he saying this?_ "You jerk faced bastard. You're lying! Eliza would never lie to me. You're just trying to confuse me. My parents are dead and I have no brother."

"Sam, it's the truth," Dean continued calmly. "I'm your brother and this man standing next to me, he's your dad. Look Sam, we're not dead. The only one dead here is Eliza."

Sam shook and Eliza gently rubbed his back to calm him down. "You're lying. Just get the hell away from me," Sam screamed out as he turned and started running. Eliza followed as best she could while ignoring her discomfort.

The Winchesters were right on their tail.

They reached the parking lot. "Get in the car," Eliza said as she ripped the car door open. Sam jumped in from there and road on the passenger side. Eliza started the car swiftly and started roaring away from the school.

Glancing at the rearview mirror, Eliza caught sight of the Winchester men jumping into their own car. She cussed and pressed on the accelerator. She dared herself to look at Sam.

He was silent and staring out of the window, looking at nothing. He hadn't moved.

Worried, Eliza asked, "Sam, are you okay?"

"Why would he say that? I-I told Dean, stuff I've never told anyone else. I trusted him, considered him my friend and then he goes and does this to me. Why?"

It shocked Eliza how much pain was being poured out in just asking these questions. Questions that could have been more appropriately aimed at her. She was the one lying. Sam hated the other two for their truths while he loved her for her lies. It was she who was actually hurting him and she knew that one day he'd figure it out. But hopefully, by then, he'd be a vampire so he wouldn't be able to go back anyway. And he would love her. She hoped desperately that he would love her by then so he wouldn't _want_ to leave.

_Damn you Winchesters. You're ruining what I've built up these last couple of years. It only took you a moment to make my foundation crumble_.

Eliza looked at the rearview mirror again and noticed for the first time that they were right behind her.

"This isn't good."

Sam looked away from the trees to her and asked, "What is it?"

"Their gaining and this piece of junk can't go any faster."

Suddenly the other black car put on a burst of speed and flew past hers, catching her by complete surprise. She always did hate cars. The black car veered and placed its long metallic body right across the road, blocking her passage. It only gave her two choices, stop or crash into the car and risk hurting Sam. Either one would take her away from him.

So she chose to crash into the woods.

**Oh snap! It's a cliff hanger. Haha! Read and review please! I _love_ reviews!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey guys! I'm updating. Betcha a lot of you guys are happy since I did leave you with a cliffy last chapter.**

**Warning: My mind is wandering. I repeart my mind is wandering! Updates might start to get a bit slow but I'll try my best to update at least once a week.**

Eliza crashed into the brush and heard the tree branches crack and the tires screech. Things were smacking into her from the open door way. A tree was right in front of them and she slammed on the brakes. The front of the car smashed into the tree and both Eliza and Sam were whiplashes forward. Sam was wearing his seatbelt but Eliza hadn't so she had to throw her hands out in front of her to prevent from breaking through the glass. She left huge dent marks on the metal.

Quickly, Eliza looked over at Sam and saw with relief that he wasn't hurt just shaken up. She grabbed him gently by the arm and started pulling him out with her through the door she had broken off.

"Come on Sam. They're still behind us. We have to hurry," Eliza urged. She nudged him forward and Sam broke from his daze and started running without thinking.

Eliza sighed. _That's a good boy_. She grimaced as she tried to ignore her stab wound. She began running but quickly realized that she couldn't go any faster. _Damn you John and Dead Man's blood_. Eliza sucked it in and did her best to keep up with Sam.

She strained her ears and she picked up on the sound of both John and Dean jumping out of their car and chasing them into the woods.

"We have to go faster," Eliza called.

Sam just nodded as they went deeper into the woods.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

When John had seen Eliza swerve into the forest his mind had gone still and screamed No! He'd hit the breaks and quickly gotten out with Dean, right on his heels. They followed the trashed trail of the car until they saw it had hit a tree. With his heart in his throat, John had looked in to find it empty of blood and Sam.

Glad that his son wasn't hurt John immediately turned to the task of finding him and taking him away from Eliza.

"They couldn't have gone far. I poisoned Eliza."

"You know Dad. This isn't turning out like anything I pictured," Dean huffed as he sprinted through the trees and bushes, following a trail of plants rammed through by Eliza.

John didn't reply. Truth be told, he hadn't imagined it like this either. He'd underestimated Eliza and Sam's bond with her. Of course it was logical Sam would have chosen her over them. It wasn't his fault he didn't remember anything.

They kept on running but the further they went; the more John started to feel like they were losing them.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Eliza couldn't hear the Winchester men anymore. _Phew, that was too close_. She looked ahead at Sam and took in his haggard appearance. Sam couldn't go any further. He needed to rest.

"Stop, Sam," Eliza instructed gently. He didn't stop and Eliza had to place a firm arm on his shoulder. It was then that he just collapsed. Immediately alarmed, Eliza knelt down and took in Sam's face in her hands. She forced him to look at her and what she saw shocked her. He was crying.

Instinctively she pulled Sam closer to herself and let his head rest on her shoulder. She smoothed his hair while he cried. "Shhh, Sam. It's okay. I'm here," she kept repeating over and over again as softly as possible. She had never seen Sam like this and it broke her heart. She felt like crying herself by just looking at him. She just wanted him to stop.

She held him for a while longer. It was only then that Eliza noticed how quiet everything was. There was no sound of birds or pesky little insects buzzing around it was just eerily quiet. Still on the alert, she surveyed her surroundings while holding Sam even closer.

As if sensing that something else was off, Sam had quieted down and now he too was listening. He sniffed and tried to pull himself away from Eliza but she just held him tighter. Finally Sam moved enough so that he was sitting next to her while having a large few of the clearing they were in.

"Something's wrong, right?" Sam ventured out. He watched as Eliza nodded slowly, never looking at him but concentrating solely in front of her. Sam was about to ask another question when a growl caught his attention.

Eliza stiffened and pulled Sam up with her so they were both standing up and facing whatever it was that was out there. Eliza had no idea what it was but it smelled vile and evil and it was coming right for them.

"First the Winchesters and now this," Eliza murmured under her breath. She held on to Sam's hand tighter. "Don't leave my side you hear Sam?"

He just nodded, swallowing thickly as he looked all around.

There was a loud crash and scratch marks seemed to appear out of nowhere on the tree next to them. Eliza had heard it she just hadn't seen it. _Damn this thing is fast. I couldn't even see it_.

Extremely alarmed at how the creature had gotten the better of her, she slowly circled the clearing with Sam pressed close to her side. She hissed threateningly as the creature growled again and then jumped from above to land just a few feet away.

Eliza stared up in shock at what she saw. Never had she seen anything as hideous as the creature in front of her. In her weakened state, Eliza blinked and almost missed when the creature charged at her.

Her reflexes were still somewhat slow and she barely managed to throw herself on Sam and use herself as a shield as the creature lashed out and mauled her back.

"Eliza!" Sam screamed out as he landed flat on his back with Eliza on top of him.

"Just do what I say," Eliza gritted out. Sam watched in horror as Eliza got herself back up and barred her fangs as she started a stand off with the creature. "Run Sam. Get as far away as you possibly can."

Sam pulled himself to his feet. "What about you?"

"Just do what I say!" Eliza commanded.

Sam hesitated and finally came to the conclusion that if Eliza was going down then he would go down with her. He started backing away but he looked right at Eliza with stubborn determination. "No. I'm not leaving you here alone."

Eliza's love battled out with her anger. "Don't be stupid Sam. I won't die but you can." The creature suddenly jumped and seemed to materialize behind her. Before she could react she was thrown high up in the air. She managed to save some of her dignity by landing on all fours but her head immediately snapped up as she heard a small cry of pain.

Anger filled her as she saw the monster pick up Sam roughly. Sam yelled and kicked and called out for Eliza. Using all the strength she could muster, she yelled as she charged at the beast and tackled it to the ground.

Sam was thrown a few yards and a loud sickening crack was heard by Eliza. "Sam!" she exclaimed as she tried to pull away from the monster but it just grabbed her and slammed her on a tree. Eliza couldn't take her eyes away from Sam and how his head had connected with the rock and all the blood. It was too much blood. And it smelled so good.

She roared and punched the monster away from her as she ran to Sam's aid. She picked him up in her arms and cradled his head. "Sam. Sam. Wake up please wake up." Desperately she tilted his head and looked at his bloody face. He moaned but didn't wake. His smell wafted at her and taunted her with his sweet blood. She had to push her animalistic instincts deep down again before she could look back down at Sam.

"Sammy!" a loud yell brought her attention to her left as two men crashed through. They stopped right on their tracks as they spotted Eliza holding a bleeding Sam and the monster just a few yards away, growling and looking ready to attack again.

John gasped and said, "A Wendigo? What the hell?"

Dean just stood back and watched as Eliza hugged Sam possessively closer to herself. She glared at them and then she turned to glare at the Wendigo. "You can't have him. None of you can!" she screamed for them all. The Wendigo started to charge towards them again but John fired at it.

Surprised Eliza turned to look at him. John grunted and said, "Not because of you but because you're holding Sam."

The Wendigo screeched and started to climb the trees. It moved swiftly round and round and the two hunters couldn't pin point its location to fire at it correctly.

Eliza looked down at the still unconscious Sam and made a life altering decision. The men cared about Sam. They wouldn't let anything happen to him. In her weakened state, she wouldn't be able to take Sam safely out of the woods. She looked up at John and Dean. If she could hold off the Wendigo then both men could escape safely with Sam. With her heart breaking, she looked back down at Sam and brushed his bangs away from his face. She gently leaned in closer and planted a light kiss on his cheek. She was tempted to kiss his lips but it didn't feel right. Then she looked up at the cold eyes of Dean and placed Sam gently on the ground.

She backed away and watched as Dean's eyes went from confusion to understanding. He wasted no time in running towards Sam and picking him up. With a little struggle, he had him and ran back to his dad. John saw and looked briefly at Eliza with curiosity before his attention returned to the speedy Wendigo.

Dean hugged Sam close to himself and felt him groan and move slightly. He watched as his baby brother's eyes opened.

Confused, Sam's glazed eyes searched for Eliza but only found Dean. Panicked, he started to struggle. Dean grunted at his brother's weight.

"No," a commanding and familiar voice said.

Sam turned his head slightly and his eyes widened as he saw Eliza from far away. She was blurry but he could tell that she wasn't going to come for him. He tried to reach for her but he was too weak.

She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Sam. You have to go with them for a while but I promise that I'll come back for you. I promise."

_I promise_ was the last thing Sam heard before he blacked out again.

"Get him out of here. I'll take care of the Wendigo," Eliza said as she looked up and tried to catch a glimpse of the jumping Wendigo. She saw as a bullet nicked a tree, fired from John's gun but it missed.

She felt that they only paused for a moment before they bolted out of there. They weren't going to wait for her to change her mind. She called after them with her back still turned, "Be warned though, I'll be back and then I'll take Sam back."

Dean growled. _That's not going to happen_. He started running away and he barely saw as the Wendigo jumped down from the tree and attacked Eliza. She countered it off as she rolled and kicked it. He could have sworn that Eliza halted a few seconds to look at his retreating back longingly.

"We need to get to the Impala and get the hell away from here," John stated as they ran through the woods as fast as they could go.

"Yeah," Dean finally puffed as he looked down at Sam's face. "We have to get _far_ away from here."

**Remember, there were mauled bodies and drained bodies. Just thought I should point that out.**

**R&R please!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Here it is people. Tell me what you think about it.**

"_Deeannn," a small little boy whined as he shook a younger boy's shoulders. "Wake up! I have to go to school."_

_The older boy groaned and threw the pillow over his head. "Awww, can't I get any sleep?"_

"_No!" the little boy yelled. He grabbed the other pillow and threw it as hard as he could at the older boy. It had the exact effect he wanted because the boy shot up and reached out as if to grab him._

_The little boy squealed and started running out of the room. "Daddy! Tell Dean to hurry!"_

"_Dean, take Sammy to school. I don't have time for both of your yelling and bickering this early in the morning."_

"_Yes sir," Dean said as he pulled himself up and immediately started getting dressed. He hurried to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. Sammy peeked in and saw when Dean flicked a smile at himself on the mirror. "You are one handsome devil," he said to himself._

"_Dean," Sammy warned from the bathroom door._

_Surprised, Dean turned to look at him and quickly switched the lights off as he pushed his little brother along. "Yeah, yeah, I know, hurry my ass up."_

"_Oh, you said ass. I'm going to tell Daddy," Sammy declared as he tried to shake his brother off but Dean's hold was strong. They rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some milk and toast before Dean rushed Sam outside._

_Finally Dean loosened his hold on Sam but he kept a close watch as they walked to school. It wasn't very far, just two blocks over. _

"_Want to tell me why you made me run out of the house? It's still early," Dean said._

_Sam pouted. "I _told_ you yesterday that I wanted to get there early. There's going to be show and tell."_

_Dean frowned. "But you don't need to be at school earlier if it's just that." He rolled his eyes, "Are you going to the library too?"_

_Sam smiled at him, "That too."_

_Dean sighed. "Jeez Sam you're going to be one of the biggest nerds in school."_

"_Will not!"_

"_Will too!" Dean countered._

"_I'm going to tell on you."_

"_No you won't."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because if you do, I'll mess up your hair and I won't take you to the library anymore."_

_Sam's lip actually quivered. "You're mean."_

_Dean shook his head and laid a gentle hand on his little brother's shoulder. "I'm just kidding. I'll take you to the library."_

_Sam smiled and hugged him quickly. "Yay!"_

_Dean just stood still and said, "Yeah, I know, I'm the best big brother ever."_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sam groaned and turned so he was lying on his back. _God my head's killing me_. He tried to pry his eyes open but the dim light hurt his eyes. _What the?_ He could have sworn it was daylight out. _Why are the blinds open? Did Eliza forget to close them? Or did I forget?_ He was so confused.

"Hey, Dad, Sammy's waking up," a whisper from the side of him caught his attention. What scared him was, not that the voice didn't sound familiar, but the fact that the voice _was _familiar. Sam knew exactly who it belonged to.

Suddenly his memory came rushing back. Him running from Dean, Eliza fighting off the men, them telling him that they were his family, Eliza getting poisoned. Then the parts in the woods came. He remembered being picked up by the monster but not much after that. His last memory is of hearing Eliza's voice sounding sad but determined.

Sam jerked from the bed, almost falling out, and forced his eyes to fly open. They landed on a pair of worried, hazel eyes before he looked at the other man in the room. They were both just staring him.

He had to squint to look at them because his head was pounding but as far as he could tell, they weren't armed. That didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

Dean moved towards him but Sam just pressed himself further against the wall and as threateningly as he could he hissed, "Don't come any closer."

Immediately Dean stopped in his tracks and the look of pained sorrow quickly flashed across his face before it was concealed by a mask revealing nothing. Sam found himself flinching at the look. For some unexplainable reason, he felt guilty for making Dean hurt. _What is wrong with you? They're the enemy. You can't feel guilt when you haven't even done anything_.

"You were out for a full twenty-four hours and then some," Dean suddenly said. He looked at Sam right in the eyes, "We were worried."

Sam snorted. "Right, like if I'm going to believe that."

"Son," the older man suddenly said. "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. We just want you to remember."

Sam glared at him hatefully. "You're the one that shot and stabbed Eliza and you're telling me that you won't hurt me? You two are insane."

The older man that Sam knew claimed was his dad made a move towards him but Dean held him back. The older man looked lost like if he wasn't sure what to do or act.

Dean spoke softly. "Lay back down Sammy."

"It's Sam," he said without even thinking about. He saw when Dean's lip quirked into a small smile.

"Sorry, you're Sammy to me," he stated as he let go of his dad and walked towards a table.

That's when Sam really took in his surroundings. They appeared to be at some motel or something. It was daylight outside and he could hear the sounds of cars driving by. He found himself staring at the door. _I wonder if I could just make a run for it_.

The older man, Sam couldn't seem to remember what Eliza had called him, seemed to read his mind and said, "Don't even think about Sammy. You're too weak and we'd catch you in a second. Now, unless you'd like us to tie you down to the bed, if I were you I wouldn't try anything."

Sam growled at him. He watched as Dean came back and hesitated for a moment before he took a step towards him. Alarmed, Sam tried to roll out of bed but only managed to land hard on the floor. He struggled to stand up but was aided by Dean himself as he pulled him to his feet. Sam jerked his arm away from Dean and tried to run away from him but Dean just grabbed him again.

"Jeez Sam, just calm down, I was just going to bring you some aspirin."

_Jeez Sam you're going to be one of the biggest nerds in school._ Sam blinked and stood as still as stone as those words drifted in his head. An image of a young boy with green eyes flashed across his mind. Bits and pieces of his dream returned and he stood in shock.

Dean took this chance to guide Sam back onto the bed and lay him down. "Alright Sammy, I know you have a headache. Who wouldn't after what hit you? So I need you to open up and let me give you these pills. I have some water so you can flush it down."

Sam gave Dean a confused looked before quickly looking away. _You sound so familiar. But how is that possible? I must be nuts but… I think I might start believing you. Just a little bit. But if what you say is true, then Eliza has been lying to me and that _couldn't_ be true. She would never lie to me, would she?_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Dean watched closely as his little brother went into deep thought. _Glad you haven't stopped doing that. You've always been the quick learner and I'm hopping something clicks in your head and makes you remember. Or at least trust us when we say we won't hurt you_.

Sam suddenly looked at him and said, "Fine, I'll take the aspirin."

Dean sighed. "Great. I'm happy you're listening to reason." He dropped the small pills on his outstretched hand.

Sam narrowed his eyes lightly and took a closer look at the pills. _I guess he's making sure they really are aspirin pills and not some other junk_, Dean realized as Sam became satisfied with his inspection and popped the pills in his mouth and dry swallowed them. Dean watched as he rested his head back but he kept a weary eye on both of them.

Dean looked over at his dad who looked uncomfortable and grim. His dad cast him a look and Dean translated it. He got up and followed his dad off to the corner. In a low voice, John said, "I have to go and make sure Eliza is taken care of. We can't have her taking Sam again. I'll call up some hunters and organize a hunting party."

Dean cast him one of his looks. "Won't be easy. She's a slippery parasite." _And Sam cares about her right now_.

"I know but it has to be done. Call me if anything happens."

Shocked Dean looked up at his dad. "You're leaving? Like right now? We _just_ got Sam back and you're leaving."

John sighed. "I don't want to but I have to. You have to understand. Now I want you to take care of Sammy. That's an order Dean."

Immediately Dean straitened up. "Yes sir." _I'll take care of Sam. Always have, always will_. Dean slumped as he realized he hadn't been there for Sam three years ago.

John laid an arm on his son. "You're a good son. I have to go now. Remember, call me if anything happens."

"I got it Dad."

John nodded and backed away. He glanced over at Sam who was glaring at them, annoyed at being talked about like if he wasn't there. John's eyes seemed to soften a bit before he turned and headed out the door. He was gone before Dean even had a chance to blink.

_I know, Dad that you have to do this. Hell I want you to find Eliza and make sure she doesn't get Sam back_. He thought back to the promise she had made to Sam. For some reason Dean knew she was a vampire of her word.

"You say we're brothers," Sam suddenly said.

Dean turned to look at him. "Yeah." Dean was blown away. Was Sam actually considering what he said?

Sam was quiet. "I don't know what to think," he finally whispered. Dean saw as Sam quickly ducked and hid his face behind his long hair. Dean could have sworn he saw some tears.

Dean was kind of hesitant on moving towards him to offer him some comfort. He didn't want him to react badly. He had already pushed his luck with giving him those aspirin pills. So he stayed where he was, only pulling towards him a chair and sitting down, facing his brother. He waited for Sam to speak to him again.

"Do you have any proof? I need to see some proof." Sam still wouldn't look at him. He kept staring at his hands which had suddenly turned really interesting compared to everything else.

"You're damn right I have proof." Dean pulled out something from his back pocket. He opened his wallet and pulled out a picture of Sam when he was only fourteen. It had been taken days before Sam had disappeared and whenever Dean ever forgot something small or became discouraged he would pull out the picture and look at his geeky brother smiling back at him. Dean couldn't help but think back to those days where he thought he'd lost his brother just like he'd lost his mom. _No, I can't think about this right now. Sam is here and he's okay. Except for the no memory part but that could be fixed. It might take a while but eventually…_

"Here you go," Dean said as he threw the whole wallet.

Sam caught it in mid flight and flipped to the picture. He stared at it. It was him alright. And the two other people next to him were definitely Dean and the older man. His brain went haywire. _So they were telling the truth? That would mean Eliza was lying. Why would she do that? I don't understand_. He thought back to when Eliza said she would turn him. His eyes opened wide.

Dean was looking at his brother's face intently and noticed when it went through all the emotions before staying in shock and understanding. "What?"

Sam looked at him quickly before looking back at the picture. "This is all hard to understand. Either you're lying or Eliza's lying but you have proof and that's more than anything Eliza has shown me."

Dean shook his head and pointed back at his face. "No I'm talking about that – look that came on your face. What was that about?"

"Nothing," Sam insisted.

"No, you're not going to get off that easy. Now spill." Dean stood up and started walking closer to Sam. Amazingly Sam didn't freak out or snap at him to get back.

"I still can't get around the fact that Eliza has lied to me," Sam began. He sighed. "I trusted her. She was the only family I knew." Sam pulled up high the picture. "I guess this proves I do have a family. And, now that I think about, there were things about you that were familiar. You know that night out we had. It was the first time I've ever gone out with someone else that wasn't Eliza or by myself. You're voice sounded familiar. It made me smile for some reason just by hearing you talk."

Dean listened and felt himself warm up at the thought that even with amnesia, somewhere deep down in his brother, he could recognize him by just his voice.

Sam stared at the picture hard, drilling a hole in it almost. "God I hate not knowing for sure. I just want to know so I can stop feeling like this. It's like I can't trust anyone."

Dean sat and looked at his distraught brother. "I can't imagine what it must feel like but, I want to help you. Dad wants to help you. No one's going to hurt you."

Sam looked at him and smiled lightly, the first time since everything happened. "You're a jackass but… I like you, and for some reason that's beyond me, I trust you." _I just hope I'm not making some big mistake_.

**Okay I'm not feeling that great about this chapter but I hoped you liked it anyway. **

**R&R please!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Thank you readers for being so patient for the next update. I hope you enjoy it.**

Sam watched his brother from a slight distance as he started packing everything up. Dean had just gotten off the phone with John. They were supposed to have everything packed before John got there. That way they wouldn't waste anytime and they could just leave.

The haste made Sam uncomfortable because as much as he knew that Dean was telling the truth, he couldn't bring himself to hate Eliza for everything she's done. Sam just had too many good memories with her and none with Dean.

Dean noticed the look on his brother's face. "What's the matter? You're head hurting you again?"

Sam shook his head. "No. It's just... I don't want you to hurt Eliza," he stated forcefully. He looked at Dean square in the eyes. "I'm not stupid. I know that she's the reason John went away. He's off to hunt her down. I'm telling you this now, if Eliza is hurt in anyway by any of you hunters, I'll never forgive you."

Dean swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. As much as Sam seemed to like him, Dean knew that he was still miles behind Eliza. Sam might have realized that she had lied to him but it still didn't change the fact that she was the one he remembered. _Well this changes things, for me anyway. I don't think Dad will listen to any of this. He's going to just shoot her because, to him, she's just another supernatural monster, one that stole his son away from him and is still a threat_. Deep down, Dean wanted Eliza killed but he didn't want to lose his brother in the process. _Man Sam, can't your brain work faster than this? When are you going to remember?_

"Are you ready?" Dean asked instead. He didn't look at his brother but he could tell Sam was drilling a hole into the back of his head.

Sam sighed. A whole day of rest and sleeping through the night, which was a whole new experience for him, he was feeling rather rested. His head didn't hurt anymore and Dean had tried his hardest to make Sam feel comfortable and content. The more time he spent with his brother, the more he started to learn about his past. Dean sat up and told him stories of when they were younger. They were interesting, especially the one where Dean told him all the supernatural monsters they hunted. In the whole time he had been with Eliza, he'd only seen one ghost and then that Wendigo thing that attacked them in the woods. Sam didn't count Eliza as one of the supernatural monster because she wasn't, despite what everyone else might think.

"When are we leaving?" Sam asked.

"When we hear the Impala's engine," Dean responded as he settled himself down on the bed and closed his eyes in a very calm and peaceful way.

Sam's eyes glazed out and an image drifted through his mind.

_Dean sat lay on the bed with a _very_ happy smile. _

_Sam looked up at him in curiosity. "Dean, why are you so happy?"_

_Dean just smiled even wider and said, "You remember Alyson from school?"_

_A ten year old Sam nodded. How could he forget? Dean talked about her none stop and always said how hot she was._

_Dean leaned in closer to Sammy. "Well, let's just say last night won't be a night any of us will easily forget." He smirked and got a dreamy look in his face before he lay back down on the bed._

_Sam just looked at him and didn't even bother to ask what it was. Knowing his brother, it had been something that only older boys do and he wasn't supposed to know about. _Maybe that's why he didn't get home until late at night_, Sam thought as he continued with his picture._

Sam shook his head and looked at Dean again who hadn't moved an inch. _Okay that was weird. What the hell was _that? He was tempted to interrupt Dean but thought better of it. _I'll just keep this to myself for a while. _Sam was almost positive it was a memory. How could it not be? The smaller Dean was a spitting image of the grown up Dean, freckles and all.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked as he watched his younger brother's face intently.

Again, Sam was startled and shook his head too quickly. "Nothing."

Dean narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to probe but was interrupted as he heard the roaring engine of the Impala. He gave Sam one last look before he sighed. _Better wait some other time_. "Come on Sammy. Dad's waiting."

Sam was tempted to remind Dean about calling him Sammy but he let it slide as Dean waited patiently for Sam to go out first. He couldn't ignore how Dean kept a close eye on him. _He's afraid I'm going to make a brake for it_. Even though he knew Dean had a right to be cautious, Sam couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at not being trusted.

They made their way down quietly and soon they could see the black Impala with John standing just outside the door.

"Hey Dad," Dean greeted.

John nodded at his son in acknowledgment before he turned to look at Sam.

Sam didn't say anything to him. He didn't even look at him as he made his way to the back seat. As much as the man claimed to be his father, he couldn't seem to bring himself to like him quite yet. He had left such a strong impression on Sam, with shooting Eliza and everything.

Sam made himself comfortable as he took a position where he could stare out the window. He watched silently as Dean got in shot gun and John got in the drivers seat.

John started the car and they started to head on their way. _I wonder where we're going_, Sam thought hazily as he tried to stifle a yawn. He blinked up at the sunny sky and felt like scowling at it. He wasn't used to being out in the day this much. His skin was starting to itch and he was very sleepy. _All I seem to do know is sleep and dream, and worry about Eliza_.

Sam was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the awkward silence in the car. No word had been uttered since the car had started.

Pretty soon Sam's head started to loll to the side and he fell into a gentle sleep.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

John looked at the mirror and noticed that his youngest son was in a deep sleep. He sighed in relief. He hadn't been able to talk in front of Sam but now seemed to be a good enough time as ever.

Dean thought so too because he was the first to speak. "So why'd we have to leave in such a rush? Did Eliza escape?"

"Yeah, Eliza escaped, except I wouldn't call it escape exactly. When Bobby, Caleb and I got back to the forest, there was only the burnt body of the Wendigo and no sign of Eliza. I'm not sure how she managed to kill it but she did and she's on the move. We have no idea where she is, she left absolutely no clues, but there's one thing for sure." He frowned deeply. "She's going to be looking for Sam and she won't rest until she gets him back."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Sam mentioned something about her being a good tracker. It won't be easy to find her."

John looked interested. "Sam's been talking to you?"

Dean smiled at this. "Oh yeah. I think he's starting to trust me. He's told me a couple of things about how he lived but I have to say that _I've_ been the one doing most of the talking." Dean shook his head. "He's just too damn quiet. I can remember a time when he would just talk and talk and never shut up."

John got a far off look at he remembered too. "Yeah, Sammy sure could talk up a storm." He looked at Dean from the corner of his eyes and asked off handedly, "Has he, said anything about me?"

Dean looked uncomfortable. How could he tell his dad that Sam resented his own father? "Um, well, you kind of scared him when you, jumped in with guns blazing. Plus you were the one that shot and stabbed Eliza. I'm pretty sure Sam doesn't have a very friendly picture of you. Sorry," Dean added. Of course Sam hadn't _confessed_ to any of this but Dean could tell by the way Sam _spoke_ John's name.

A feeling of anguish washed over John but he pushed it down and put his poker face on. "Oh," but inside his mind was racing. His own son hated him. Sammy hated him. In all the three years of hoping to reunite with Sam he would have never thought that Sam would put some vampire over his own dad. But John couldn't exactly blame him. How was he supposed to know that Sam had lost his memories?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sam knew he was asleep but he also knew that what he was observing wasn't something made up in his head. He watched, fascinated, as small movie clips seemed to play in his mind.

"_Where's Mommy?" a four year old Sam asked. _

_Dean got a look in his face before he said, "She's in the sky."_

_Sam made a face. "How is she in the sky? Won't she fall? Why doesn't she come here and be with me?"_

_Dean started to look at the wall hard. "She can't come here because she's gone."_

"_But why is she gone?" Sam insisted stubbornly._

"_She's gone because she had to turn into an angel so she could look after all of us."_

"_Mommy's an angel?"_

_Dean nodded. "Yeah."_

"_How'd she become an angel?"_

_Dean sighed frustratingly. "She's just an angel. Can't you live with that answer? Why do you ask so many questions?"_

_Sam huffed. "That's an easy question." Sam looked a little sad. "I'm not dumb. I know what you mean when you say she's gone."_

_Dean looked at his brother in surprise._

_Sam continued. "I heard you talking in your sleep. Someone took Mommy away?"_

_Dean rubbed his forehead and said, "Yeah." _

_Sam nodded. "I like that Mommy's an angel though. I like that she can look at us even though we can't look at her."_

_-------_

"_Dean," an eight year old Sam called quietly from his position on the carpet._

"_What?" Dean snapped distractedly as he watched the gory scary movie that was on TV._

_Sam gulped and pulled at his sleeve as he quickly looked away from the TV. "When's Dad going to be home?"_

_Dean looked away from the movie momentarily to look at Sammy. "I told you. He's going to be here tonight. Now can you go somewhere else and do your homework or something? You're not even supposed to me watching this."_

_Sam glared at Dean. "You're not supposed to be watching it either."_

_Dean ignored him and just said, "I'm older and what does it matter to you anyway?"_

_The scary man with the mask appeared again before Sam could answer back. He quickly left the room and stomped his way dejectedly into the room he shared with Dean._

_He fell asleep on his bed and the next thing he knew, he bolted up from his slumber, sweating and close to tears._

_He'd had a nightmare._

"_You okay Sammy?" a sleepy voice asked from the bed next to him. "Did you have a bad dream?"_

_Sammy shivered. "I don't know. I don't remember." _

_Sam heard Dean say something under his breath before he started to talk to Sam again, "I shouldn't have let you watch that movie. Come here."_

_Dean pulled the covers up and made room on his bed for the small frame of Sam to fit in. Sam quickly jumped out of bed and dived under the covers next to his big brother. It was cold so he snuggled closer to the warmth of his brother's body._

"_Easy there, I need the blanket too you know," Dean reminded softly. Dean looked down at his little brother's scared face and tried to reassure him. "Don't worry Sammy. I won't let anything get to you. They'd have to go through me first."_

_It was quiet for a moment as Dean made himself comfortable again and Sam barely heard when he said, "No more scary movies for you." _

_It was only later that he realized his dad hadn't been home yet and it had been close to midnight. Sam didn't think it that bad anymore because Dean had been with him. He could always count on Dean._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Eliza fanned herself as she looked out from the window of a stolen car. She'd had to take a long detour because she was sure that John would come up with some way to stop her from getting to Sam. She wasn't stupid. She realized hunters had other contacts and that John would most certainly call some of them up to hunt her down.

She rolled her eyes. _This just makes it that much difficult to track Sam down_. She pressed on the accelerator. It had been hell trying to find a damn car. It had already been dawn when she'd finally managed to burn the Wendigo.

She had run towards the edge of the woods and had called for a ride. As soon as the owner of the car had let her on, she'd overpowered him and knocked him unconscious and dumped him into the trunk of the car. She'd driven a while before she decided it was time to dump the extra load. She'd left the man close to the road where she was sure some passerby car would notice him and take him to the hospital. By that time, the sun was all the way out and her skin had been on fire.

She looked at herself on the small car mirror. Her skin was still slightly red but at least it was going back to its pale color. Thank goodness the car had black tinted windows. Eliza turned her attention back to the road.

Just before she'd taken the long detour she'd managed to sniff out what direction the Winchesters had gone. Eliza was quit confident she could track them down now. After all, she had their scent for life now.

**So there you have it. Sam's remembering but Eliza's tracking them down. Let's see what works faster, Sam's mind or Eliza's ability to track. Stay tuned! R&R please!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Sorry it took me a bit. This chapter isn't that exciting but it's building off for the next one which should be better. **

"Okay, let me get this strait." Dean eyed Sam who was sitting across from him. They were in a small fast food restaurant, next to the gas station. "You've been having flashbacks and only now you care to mention it to me?"

Sam squirmed slightly, uncomfortable in his chair and nodded.

Dean cast a quick glance all around the diner and then looked over at his dad who was filling the Impala's gas tank. His attention returned to Sam. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Sam could barely pick up the slight hurt in Dean's eyes. He looked down. "I'm sorry, I wasn't ready." He looked up at Dean hopefully as he said the next sentence. "But I'm ready now. And I'm telling you aren't I? That counts for something."

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment and finally he sighed and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess it does." Dean's face suddenly morphed into curiosity and he kicked Sam under the table.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam exclaimed as he looked at Dean in surprise.

"Oh, sorry I guess I kicked harder than I thought. Anyway," Dean leaned in closer. Hesitantly he said, "What…what do you remember?"

Sam grinned lightly. "Well, let's see. I know you're very conscious about your looks. You stand in front of the bathroom mirror and brag about it."

"Hold up!" Dean interrupted. He looked offended and said, "I haven't done that since I was…younger. Years ago I'd say."

Sam gave him a look, not believing him one bit. "Uh-huh, you know if you had a nose like Pinocchio it'd be sticking a mile long from your face."

"You don't know that," Dean put in. "What else do you remember?"

"Enough to trust you and dad," Sam responded. The word Dad slipped out of his mouth without him even knowing.

Dean noticed though and finally realized that Sam remembered. _Granted, he doesn't remember everything but it's enough. Maybe it's enough that Sam won't want to leave us for Eliza_. He couldn't help but think about how much progress he had made with Sam. Sam was actually talking to him like if they were great friends. _Even Dad is earning a bit of Sam's trust. I mean, this is the first time I've heard Sam call him dad_.

"I think John's done," Sam announced out of the blue.

_Well, he's still getting used to us_. Dean shrugged. _It'll work out. Sam just needs a little bit more time_.

The door in the diner opened and John walked in. He walked strait for where his sons were sitting. "Did you order yet?" he asked Dean.

Sam answered for Dean. "Yeah, it should be here soon."

John looked at him and then looked back at Dean. He had a puzzled and slightly surprised look on his face. All the time that Sam had been with them, he hadn't really spoken to John. "Did I miss something?"

Dean nodded and moved over so his dad could take a seat. "Yeah it's big. Sam here has something to tell you." Dean cast a casual yet solid look at Sam. "Isn't that right, Sammy?"

Sam looked strait at his dad with a determined look in his eyes. "Yeah, that's right."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

John stared and Sam. He seemed, happy, for probably the first time since, well, John could only go as far back as when they took him away from Eliza. And the reason why he was happy was because he was remembering his real family.

"By what you've told me, you remember pretty much everything from eleven and under. Twelve and up seem to still be a little fuzzy, right Sammy?" John stated.

Sam nodded. He still had a smile on his face. "But I'm sure I'll remember that soon too."

John looked at Dean who also looked back at him. They needed to know.

John turned back to Sam who had caught the silent exchange between them. "Sammy," John began. "We know you remember us but, how do you feel about Eliza?"

Understanding settled on Sam's face. He looked indecisive and his voice was confused as he said, "I don't know what to think. In the three years I was with Eliza, she never did anything wrong. She treated me with love and respect. She never hurt me and she did everything to protect me." He smiled lightly as a memory of Eliza washed over him. "She wanted me to finish my education and she even drilled me into filling as many applications as possible for college. You know she never hunted people, only animals."

John sat back, amazed. In Sam's eyes, Eliza sounded like a normal mother who cared about him and wanted what was best. He hardened his mind to her though. He couldn't bring himself to like her even after all that Sam said. She stole his son from him for Christ sake!

"But," Sam continued. "I don't think I'd trust her. I still care about her but…" Sam trailed off. He looked at the table top." But I don't think I'd want to go with her, to live with her again I mean. I think I'd like to stay with you guys. Still," he continued, "I don't want her to leave completely." He sighed in frustration. "This is all so confusing in my head."

"Don't strain yourself son. It'll all come to you in time. In the mean time, why don't we all, eat," John said as he noticed that the food was being laid out on their table.

No one argued. They were all starving.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

They had left the diner after eating and now they were all seated in the Impala and back on the road.

Sam was happy that they had talked. It felt good to speak to his dad but his thoughts kept wandering towards Eliza. _If I could only talk to her, I know it would help me a lot. I need to ask why so I can clear everything up_.

"How are you handling yourself back there?" asked Dean.

Sam shifted his position so he was looking at Dean. "I'm tired." He stifled a yawn before leaning his head back on the seat.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that. Hey man, I don't mind that you're sleeping. In fact, it seems to help you so go ahead and sleep all you want."

Sam would have said he'd love to if his back wasn't stiff and sore. The Impala was just too small for him to sleep in two nights in a row. It didn't make for a comfortable bed at all.

John saved him because he said, "I guess we can afford to stop at a motel. I have to call Bobby and Caleb again and check to see if they've found anything. Eliza just seems to have disappeared."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was watching us right now," Sam mumbled quietly to himself.

"So that settles it," Dean declared.

They didn't stop right away. They did a couple more miles before John found a good enough motel to stay in. He checked in and handed Dean the key.

They walked in with Sam right in the middle.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sam called over his shoulders as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Dean called back, "Yeah, just don't waste the hot water!"

When Sam was out of ear shot John turned to Dean and said, "You know the procedure."

"Yes sir, salt line the room and protect Sammy," Dean recited automatically.

John nodded. "Good." He looked slightly nervous but then he said, "Look, I need more dead man's blood. It's daylight so if Eliza is planning to do anything, she'd wait for the night but if she does try to do anything in the day; you call me. She'd be weakened so you could take her on. I'll be back soon. Do you think you could handle it?"

Dean pulled out a machete from the bag and grinned. "Yes sir, I so got this."

"That's my boy." He moved towards his bag and pulled out a knife that he slipped in his waist band before grabbing a small bag and moving towards the door. "I'll be back soon," he said again before he closed the door.

Dean immediately started creating the salt lines all around the room. When he was done, he stood back and surveyed his work. Not long after, Dean heard as Sam turned off the water. Pretty soon Sammy stepped out, fully clothed with his hair dripping and he stared in confusion at the salt lines.

"What are those for?" He bent down and touched a bit of the powder. "Is this salt?"

"What? Don't you remember how we always salt our rooms or where ever we're staying?" Dean asked as he sat on the bed.

Sam concentrated for a moment and then his face lighted. "Oh yeah, I remember now! It's to keep ghost out or something."

"It _is_ to keep ghosts out." Dean grinned at him. "See, you do have your memory back."

Sam smiled back at him before he frowned and looked around. "Where's Dad?"

"Uh…he went out to stock on some more equipment. Don't worry he'll be back soon. Do you really think Dad would be gone a whole hour from you?"

Sam shook his head. "I guess not."

"Of course not. Now come, you need your beauty sleep."

"Naw, I'm not that tired anymore. I guess that shower did me good."

"So what do you wanna do now? Watch some TV or something?"

"How about we just talk? You can tell me more about hunting ghosts and all that stuff. Tell me about some of your hunts," Sam pressed as he took a seat on his bed and faced Dean with an eager face.

"Fine." Dean would be glad to tell his little brother about some of his great moments.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Eliza watched the window intently from her position in the car. Her eyes lighted with joy at seeing Sam. He looked healthy. In fact, he looked much better than he had before. Eliza had never really noticed how pale he had been compared to his rosy coloring now.

She didn't like how Sam was getting to close to the Winchester men. She'd never seen him smile like that at anyone else before, besides her. It made her sad and mad at the same time. How dare those two try to steal Sam away from her?

On the other hand; her small, almost invisible voice of reason was telling her that she had no reason to accuse the men of stealing. She had been the one to steal Sam from them so in reality, Sam had never belonged to her.

_He doesn't even love me the way I love him._

She shook her head. No, she'd talk it out with Sam. There was still time to save their relationship.

During the last few days they had been apart, Eliza had never truly realized how much space Sam had taken in her heart and when he had been taken away, it was almost like if her heart were hollow with no emotion. It was a cold dark place. It reminded her of the years before she had met Sam; all those solitary, lonely years of nothingness. She couldn't and wouldn't go back to then. Sam was her light and world. Without him, why would she go on?

She looked back up at the window. It was now or never. John was gone and the boy, Dean, was distracted. She looked at the bright orb in the sky and shivered. Even though it would cause her great pain, it had to be done. They wouldn't expect an attack in day. It would come as a surprise.

_Sam, Sam, Sam_, she chanted. _My Sam_.

**Like I said, the next one should be better. Oh, and I'd also like to say that there's only a couple more chapters. I estimate two or three. R&R!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Sorry the chapter's short but I think I did good on it. I had fun writing it. **

**I'd also like to think everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Thorny Hedge, RedDragon, ziggy.uk (thank you for making me feel better about how I write), skag trendy, sammygirl1963, gidgetgal9, Quick-demon, Sam666 (you could probably figure out what will happen in this chapter), and fullmetaldevil. **

**I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews individually but this chapter could make up for it.**

Eliza was high on anticipation. She pushed herself out of the car and looked around before advancing forward. She had to pull her hood over her face to hide her skin from getting scorched by the sun. Even then it didn't completely help because her skin still tingled with sunburn.

Her silhouette slipped into the shadows behind the building. She didn't exactly want to go in from the front. Entering through another room sounded like a good idea for her. She glanced up and saw a slightly open window. She climbed up to the tree that lead towards it and peeked in. No one was home. She grinned and grabbed a hold of the window and forcibly yanked it up.

_Some humans are so stupid_. Did they want some criminal to come in and steal their stuff? Eliza shouldn't reproach through because their stupidity worked for her favor.

She straitened her jacket and looked at the room in disgust. _This is a pigsty. How can someone live in this?_ The place was littered with trash and empty cans of soda. The bed was unmade and clothes were strewn everywhere. It was an absolute mess.

Eliza quickly made her way out without giving the room a second glance. A male passed her and he gave her an unbelieving look. His jaw was wide open as he passed her and the room. Eliza just ignored him and started up towards where Sam and Dean were.

Her walk went uninterrupted. She strained her ears to pick out a sound and despite the sounds of other people in the motel, she managed to tune them all out and only focus on Sam's voice. She couldn't completely ignore Dean's so she listened to him as well.

The closer she got, the more she started feeling like perhaps she was making a mistake. She wanted Sam so bad but he looked happy. What if he hated her? What would she do? Sam was her all. She knew for a fact that the Winchesters had told him everything. She also knew that Sam believed them.

Immediately, Eliza slammed a wall on her mind. She couldn't go there. The more she thought about this, the darker her mind became. She was already very close to getting consumed by it. The slightest little thing could send her over the edge.

_Pull yourself together Eliza. _

She made it to the floor where Sam and Dean were and purposely made her way towards their room. She only paused for a millisecond before she made up her mind. She threw the door open.

Surprisingly, the sound wasn't very loud but it did catch both Sam and Dean by surprise.

She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt when the panicked look of Sam landed on her face. "Eliza!" he exclaimed.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean cursed as he grabbed his gun that was next to him but she was too fast and knocked him done. Despite her slight encounter with the sun, her abilities weren't that much weakened.

Dean rolled over and tried to stand on his feet but Eliza brutally kept at him. She gave him a kick to the chest. She could hear the slight break. _A crack_, she thought before kicking him again on the head, not too hard. She wasn't a murderer.

"No! Stop hurting him!" Eliza heard Sam yell from behind her and then she felt the warm body of Sam as he collided with her.

Surprised, she turned and accidentally pushed Sam, hard, back on the bed. He looked up at her, hurt clearly plastered all over his face.

"Oh Sam I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She reached out to calm him and make sure she hadn't damage him put he just jumped out of the way and stood over to the side of the bed.

He looked at her before his eyes wandered towards a bleeding Dean. "Why? Why are you doing this? Dean didn't do anything to you," Sam whispered.

Eliza tried to step towards him but he just moved back. She stopped and looked sadly at him. She didn't want to do anything Sam didn't want to. "Sam…I just-I just want you back with me. I want you back home."

Sam shook his head and his eyes flashed angrily. "Eliza, things have changed." He kept eyeing Dean worriedly.

Eliza tried to ease his worry. "Don't worry Sam, he's okay. I only knocked him unconscious." It was true because she could clearly detect the steady rise and fall of Dean's chest and she could hear his gentle breathing. She could also hear the almost inaudible sound of Sam's sigh of relief.

_Does the Dean boy really mean that much to Sam?_

Sam again returned his full attention to Eliza and this time, his eyes seemed to soften just a little bit. "Eliza, I know everything."

Eliza stared stonily at Sam as he continued. "I started remembering."

Surprise washed over Eliza but she kept her expression stoic and unreadable. This little bit of news was most definitely not what she had expected. _I mean, I knew he had started asking questions about his past but I thought it was all pure curiosity_.

"Is that so," Eliza responded casually.

Sam nodded but kept a steady locked gaze at Eliza. "I remember almost everything and you want to know something?" He didn't wait for Eliza to answer. "You're not in any of my memories."

That hurt Eliza deeply. _What about the memories of these last three years? Do they not count as part of your memories?_ She wanted to ask him but she held her tongue. All she did was give a face of dark indifference.

Sam continued. "I don't know exactly why you did what you did but I do understand that you were lonely." He smiled a special knowing smile at Eliza. "I'm probably the only one that knows about your past and the only one who has ever really gotten to know you." He started walking slowly towards Eliza. "I know you won't hurt me in anyway. I've known you for three years. You've taken care of me and in return, I've take care of you too. You're like my mother and best friend and I love you."

The word love made Eliza's heart flutter but she knew Sam didn't mean it in the same way she thought of it for him. Love to him, was a family love, a motherly love. Suddenly she felt desperate. Sam was only a couple of feet away from her and she gently grabbed his arm. She looked deep into his eyes.

"You're not coming with me. You want to stay with them," she breathed. She watched closely, waiting for Sam's response. He nodded slowly.

Something in her shattered completely. Reason lost her. "No, no, no, no," she kept repeating. She looked pleadingly at Sam. "I know I did wrong about lying to you but I can make it up to you." She nodded her head determinedly. "I can. I really can." She glanced over at a still unconscious Dean. "You want to be with him, am I right?"

Sam was afraid to say anything. He'd never seen Eliza like this before. It was scary and all he wanted to do was break free.

"Of course you do, you love him. He's your brother," she continued. She guided him closer to Dean. She pointed at the fallen Dean. "If you want him to be with you so badly, I can turn him too, then he could join the family, and we could all be happy. This way, you won't have to choose between Dean and me. It's perfect." She released him to gauge his expression.

Sam backed away shaking his head, his face an expression of shock and horror. "No Eliza. How could you even think that! What would make you think I would want Dean to live a life like that? He's a hunter and he hunts your kind. Doing that to him would kill him."

Eliza's face twisted in pain. "Sam," she whispered. "Don't leave me. I won't do anything you don't want but please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

Sam was split in two. On one side, he was sure he wanted to stay with Dean and John and on the other hand, he couldn't forget about Eliza. He had grown to love her like his other family and didn't exactly hate her.

"You won't have to be alone. You could still…come and visit." Even when he said it Sam knew it would be impossible. It was ludicrous to think something like that could be achieved: a vampire swinging by to visit the son of two hunters. Yeah right.

Eliza's tense shoulders dropped and her swirling emotions seemed to just vanish. Her mind went numb as she stared at Sam. He had made his decision and Eliza couldn't do anything to sway him from it. Sure she could force him physically but she didn't want to. She would never, ever hurt Sam.

"So," she said hollowly. "That's what you want. To stay here with them?"

Sam nodded slowly, clinging to the hope that perhaps Eliza would agree to what he had proposed but it was false hope and he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

Eliza stepped towards Sam and stood at his equal, just slightly taller, as she gave Sam one last loving gaze. "You know, if you're sure, you won't _ever_ see me again. That I can promise," she said seriously.

Sam felt like crying but he swallowed his tears and nodded one final time.

Eliza sighed. She wished desperately she could cry or scream. "Okay Sam," she huffed softly. She moved closer and gave Sam a hug. She inhaled his scent and committed it to memory. His scent would be the first and only thing on her mind from here forward.

"One last thing Sam," she murmured.

Sam was hugging her back, just as fiercely but he managed to look up at her.

She smiled shyly at him which was a first for Sam. Eliza had never been shy before.

"Before I leave forever, I'd like a final kiss," she said.

Sam felt no harm in that. "Sure Eliza."

He leaned in forward to kiss her on her check, like he'd done all the other times, but Eliza stopped him and shook her head. "No Sam. Not that kind of kiss. I mean a real kiss. A kiss on the lips."

Sam's eyes opened wide and he found himself blushing despite the situation. He'd never kissed someone like that before.

"Come on Sam, my final wish," she said.

Sam swallowed nervously before he closed his eyes and leaned in close. He felt their lips touch.

Eliza closed her eyes and sighed as Sam's warm lips made contact with her ice cold lips. She found herself opening her mouth and deepening it. She felt Sam stiffen in her arms in just about the same time her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of the Impala.

Her eyes darkened. This was it. Sam would stay with these men. They would take care of him. He didn't need her but she needed him. She couldn't live without him.

_I'm sorry Sam_, she thought as she pressed on his neck and caused him to pass out. She held him in her arms tenderly and hugged him tightly in her arms again. She sat herself on the bed and waited. It didn't take long to hear John walking across the hall towards the room.

She took a deep breath as she laid Sam on the bed and loomed over him. _I'm sorry Sam but I swear you'll never know_. She dipped her head over his throat and settled her fangs lightly over his jugular vein.

_Hopefully this will be enough to make John think I'm draining Sam._

Sure enough, seconds later, John burst into the room and stared at the horrifying scene in front of him.

**R&R please! I'll try to get the next chapter up faster.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Sorry guys, I thought I could update sooner but I really couldn't. Boy has it been a busy week. It's a miracle I found time to write this chapter. Sorry if it's too short but I like it and I hope you all like it too. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and I'd really like some more.**

John didn't even hesitate as he pulled out the knife from his belt and threw it right at her face.

Eliza took it head on and pulled back harshly from Sam's side. She held her cheek as the chunk that had ripped off, hung loosely. She didn't dare yell out. She knew there were people in the motel and even though she wanted to die, she didn't want it to bring any attention.

Despite it all, Eliza couldn't help but smile. John had acted exactly as she had hoped. _Now all I have to do is make the fight look slightly convincing_. She wanted John to have an excuse for killing her if Sam ever found out.

John saw the smile and mistook if to mean devilish mockery. John jumped and dived for the machete that was just a few feet away from the door.

"Eliza," John hissed as she circled her slowly. She just smiled back at him.

John moved his gaze from Eliza, momentarily, to scan his children and asses if they had any life threatening injuries. Dean looked pretty bad but as far as he could tell, Dean wasn't in any danger of dying, that is, not in any danger if he could remove Eliza from the picture completely. No, it was Sam he was most worried about. Had she bitten him? John couldn't see any puncture holes and he thanked his lucky stars that he had gotten here in time. Who knows what might have happened.

Eliza tried to put herself in a fighting stance and let the knife drop to the floor. "John, so nice you could join."

It wasn't her sarcastic taunt that made him pause; it was the fact that she dropped the knife. _Why would she do that? She could have used that as a weapon against me_.

Before he could consider anything more about the strange act, Eliza threw herself recklessly at John.

It was easy for him to dodge and slash at her back in one swift move.

She fell and John took the opportunity to take the fresh jar of dead man's blood form his bag that was still slung over his shoulders.

It seemed to take Eliza forever to pick herself up and John knew that something was not right. He knew for a fact, she could have taken him down whenever she had wanted. Eliza had certainly had many chances but she hadn't. Why?

John dipped the tip of the machete in the jar and then smoothly ran it across her stomach.

Eliza gasped and gripped her belly. Inside though, she was being washed over by a dark, satisfying happiness. _It won't be long now_. But to Eliza's surprise John just dragged the poisoned machete across her leg, making her wince, before stopping and giving her a penetrating stare.

"Why are you letting yourself die?" the hunter asked in puzzlement.

Hum, the man was good she had to give him that. "Oh John, you're more observing than I gave you credit for. But tell me, why do you think I want to die?" Eliza knew there was no point in keeping up the charade but she couldn't help satisfying her darker half in having fun at taunting the man. _I guess some things can't be changed_.

"Don't play dumb with me. For one, if you were really serious about killing me, then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

_That's true_, Eliza thought. She watched John closely as he finished.

"Second, you're not trying to fend me off. I've seen you fight but right now you're making stupid mistakes. You are capable of things that other vampires could only dream about doing. The only thing keeping you back last time we fought was Sam. But you were trying to kill him just now and still you don't fight like you should. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing I'd like more than to kill you now."

"Then why don't you just do it?" Eliza finally voiced. Her voice sounded unsteady, even to her and she scolded herself for doing that in front of a hunter. It didn't matter that she had chosen him to kill her, she still hated that she sounded and looked weak in front of a hunter. She still had her pride.

John just blinked. His way of showing shock, Eliza supposed. "You _want_ me to kill you?"

Eliza picked herself up so she could look at John in the eyes. "What? Doesn't a monster have a right to feel emotion once in a while, even if the emotion is suicidal?" Eliza looked away for a moment, her blue eyes filled with pain. "I never asked to be this. Sam was, and still is, the only one that can soften my cold dead heart."

John stood back, stunned. He had never in his life would have thought that something like her, could express herself in such a human way. John supposed she still had some of her humanity still left in her.

"Just kill me, John," Eliza repeated as she turned her cold dead eyes back at him. She pulled her collar down, exposing her swan white neck. "Come on. Take a whack at me. I promise I won't bite."

As much as John wanted to kill her, he couldn't. She was acting way too human for his liking. John sighed and lowered his machete slightly. "I can't." John looked at her strait on. "Sam would hate me."

Eliza glared at him as she placed her collar back in place. "Is that what you fear? Sam's hate? John, I would have thought that something like that wouldn't have mattered as long as your children were safe. You disappoint me."

Then Eliza's voice changed and surprised John as she spoke softly, "Sam could never hate you or Dean."

That comment made John curious.

Eliza proceeded. "Before you both appeared, Sam would dream. I noticed them in one of my nightly sittings with him. I loved to sit and just watch him breathe, in and out. It was so placid and quiet." A small smile played on her lips. "There were nights when Sam would dream and mumble your names. I knew he was dreaming of his family and I hated it. Every night I would worry he would remember and leave me."

"I never mentioned them to him but you see, every morning that he woke up from one of those dreams, he would have a smile on his face and he could never explain to himself why he was in such a good mood. I always knew of course and it made me feel not good enough. So Sam could never truly forget you so why would he hate you?"

John was blown away. Who would have thought a vampire would be teaching him a lesson about his own son. _And yet here I am, listening_.

Eliza's soft face turned emotionless. She couldn't seem to get John to kill her so she tried a different tactic. "You know John, I'm naturally selfish and even if I live and promise to leave you and Sam alone, nothing would stop me from returning time to time to check on Sam." Eliza shrugged and a dark glint flashed in her eyes. "I would still think of Sam as mine and I could kill any female that gets too close to him. Doesn't that prove that, either way, I'm going to be a problem? Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with? It's not like you're not itching to chop off my head."

"Because it would be like killing a human being right now," John responded. "You just don't seem down right evil. You changed for Sam. Couldn't you just keep it up and live how you lived before Sam came alone?"

Eliza growled. "No, I'd rather die. How would you feel if the love of your life just left you?"

John thought of Mary and couldn't help but see what Eliza meant. If Mary had left him on her own free will, John wouldn't have survived. He would have been a broken mess, just a shell.

"And I'm not alive. I'm not a human. I'm a vampire, a monster. Can't you see that I _want_ to die?" Her last sentence sounded like a plea. "Think of it as a mercy kill. You would be ridding me of an eternity full of loneliness and bitterness. I might even turn killer again. Please John. Please." Eliza locked her blue eyes with John's hazel ones. She said softly, "I already forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. Sam would never know. You would be showing me great kindness if you just did what I asked."

Eliza quit speaking and they stood in silence. Even before Eliza saw the machete rise, she knew John had agreed to her plea.

Her last single view, her last single thoughts; her last single everything were of Sam. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_I love you Sam_

**A/N: Just a warning, I could leave it like this, or I could add one more chapter. It would probably be shorter than this one or about the same length. Tell me what you think.**

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Oh man I'm sorry it took me longer than expected. I've had a lot of things on my mind. New obsessions! Not gonna tell you what they are because you'll just think I'm weird.**

**Attention, this **_**is**_** the last chapter so enjoy.**

John stood back and watched the fallen body of Eliza. Despite how things turned out, her face looked peaceful with the smallest hint of a smile.

"I'm so sorry," he said, though he wasn't sure whether he was saying it to Eliza or Sam.

There was movement behind him.

"Uhh, what the fu-," Dean groaned as he tried to pull himself up.

"Dean!" John called as he hurried over to his struggling son.

Dean jackknifed up and looked at his dad square on the face, his mouth agape. "Dad!" He looked around frantically. "Where's Eliza? That bitch, she…" Dean trailed off when he noticed the bloody machete in his dad's hands and then his eyes moved towards Eliza's decapitated body. "Holy shit!" he whispered. This time Dean had no trouble pulling himself up. He walked over to her corpse and looked at her face, and then he looked back at his dad in disbelief. "You didn't." Dean looked agitated. "Oh man Sam is going to go into shock if he sees her body like this."

John nodded and started to spur his body into action. "I'll get rid of the body. I'll need your help though. You can clean up the mess of blood here while I go bury Eliza."

"How are you going to get her outside without anyone seeing you?" Dean asked.

"Let me worry about that," was all John said.

**SSSSSSSSSSSS**

_Sam stood in the doorway to his old home with Eliza. He was staring at the clearing and watching the woods glow a golden color. He felt a presence behind him and then a warm hand on his shoulder._

_Surprised, he looked behind him and saw Eliza. His stared wide-eyed at the vision that was Eliza. Sam had never seen her like this before. She was beautiful. Her face was flushed a healthy pink not a deathly pale. She looked radiant and alive. She was wearing a white dress and she was warm, not ice cold. It came as a surprise for Sam because all he ever remembered of Eliza's touch was cold._

_She smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder gently. She let go and started walking down the stairs and to the woods. _

_Sam watched as she got further away. Before she disappeared in the woods, she turned back once and smiled again and a soft whisper of good-bye floated into Sam's ears. He stood frozen as Eliza turned her back on him and was engulfed in the golden light of the woods._

"_Bye Eliza," Sam whispered back._

_Sam knew that he was never going to see her again but at least now he could remember her in all her beauty. Her true beauty._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The roar of a car woke Sam up from his strange dream. He lifted his head slowly and blearily looked around.

_The Impala? How'd I get here?_ Sam didn't remember getting up and going in the car. He looked up and saw that Dean was looking at him intently.

Sam leaned on his elbow and pulled himself up. "Hey Dean."

Dean looked confused. "Hey Sammy. How are feeling?"

"I feel fine."

"Don't you remember something?" John asked as he spared a glance over at his youngest son.

Sam frowned and concentrated. _What are they-_ That's when he remembered Eliza. He gasped and blurted out, "Dean! Are you okay? I remember Eliza hit you pretty hard." That's when he took in the dark purple bruise on Dean's face.

He heard John and Dean sigh at the same time and then Dean looked at him in the eyes with relief, "Well, at least now we know you didn't get your head busted again."

Sam looked at his brother. "What happened to Eliza?"

Sam didn't miss the way Dean flinched. He looked over to his dad and saw him tense up. _Something happened and they don't want me to find out about it_. The dream drifted in his mind and Sam gasped. "Oh God!"

Dean looked at his brother in worry. "What is it Sammy?"

"Stop the car," Sam said instead. His voice was surprisingly calm as those three words left his mouth. John showed no sign of complying so Sam looked at the little mirror knowing his dad was looking at him through that. "Please Dad just stop the car for a movement."

Sam gave John the look without knowing it and the older Winchester caved in. "Okay."

Dean gave him a look of surprise but didn't say anything.

John maneuvered the Impala to the edge of the empty road. Sam got out and started walking towards the vast field. It was actually a bright and sunny day.

Dean got out and started following Sam but Sam turned and just shook his head. "Don't. I need to do this alone. I'll be right back, I promise." He looked away and continued walking further away from the car.

Once he was sure he was far enough away from the car, Sam stopped and looked around. He saw a lone red tulip and he knelt to touch it lightly. "I know Eliza," he said to no one. "I know that you're gone. But, even though it makes me sad, I'm happy for you because I know you're in a better place." He smiled. "I saw you in my dreams. You were beautiful. I'll remember you like that for ever." He got up and looked at the flower as it swayed gently by the wind. "Good-bye Eliza," he said before he turned away.

Sam didn't cry. He was happy that Eliza had found peace.

He reached his family who had been watching him from the distance. They both had grim looks on their faces and Dean moved to say something to him but Sam just smiled and said, "Okay, we can go now."

Dean had his mouth open before he closed it and shrugged. He scratched his head and said, "Um…"

"Okay son, we'll go," John said. He watched as Sam opened the door and sat down. His face looked at peace. _Whatever he did sure made him feel better_.

John knew that Sam had figured out Eliza's death. There was no point in telling him now. He'd told Dean not to say anything about it anymore. What was done was done.

Sam gazed out the window as the Impala started again. He closed his eyes and started reliving memories with Eliza. Even though he'd had a good life with Eliza, he couldn't deny that he loved being with his own family. He knew that Eliza had left so he could be happy with is family.

_Thanks Eliza_.

"So, I hear there's a poltergeist problem over in Louisiana," Dean informed. "What to check it out?"

"Definitely," Sam grinned.

Dean reached out and punched Sam playfully on the arm. "Gonna need to get you back in training."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh joy I remember that."

Dean grinned back. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

John just shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Louisiana it is."

Sam and Dean continued to bicker and everything was at ease.

**There. I'm done. This story is officially over. Hope I didn't ruin it with the ending. **

**Boy, am I glad I decided to continue writing this story. It was fun and lots of people liked it.**

**I'd love any last reviews. **


End file.
